A Kind Heart
by 10000reasons
Summary: A Kirlia with her sister and friends live in a small Pokemon village, hidden from the war. With her kind heart she makes friends out of strangers, but when a more fierce and unknown Pokemon comes to town she can't help but be afraid. What happens when she tries anyway? (The picture inspired the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Gallia, a Kirlia, was a mere ten years old. Her younger sister, Kira—also a Ralts—traveled wherever her sister went. She was four. They played together in a small Pokémon settlement called Placid. It was carved from the side of a mountain; each house being made from hollowed rock and stone. They were nicely located in the Johto region. The town barely had any strangers or travelers come by except for a Delfox that became good friends with the two girls. She owned the convenience store there. Not many looked at her too kindly, but her prices were always fair. Being that the world was in a huge war because of Kalos's power hungry government not many Kalosians were trusted. But all in all, she was happy with her mother, a Gardevoir, her father, A Gallade, and her younger sister.

The two girls were playing with the neighboring children. Though, Galia didn't like one of them as much because of the rumors he always spread, she still played. She was the oldest and had responsibility of the group.

"So did you hear about the new stranger in town?" Asked the trouble making and walking liar.

"You mean Miss Fi?" Kira asked.

Miss Fi was the Delfox.

"No no, I mean the _new_ new one. You know the weird one that walks on two legs. He came by this morning and went out then came back again. My daddy says he's not to be talked to. I heard he was a killer."

Gallia rolled her eyes and scolded, "That's enough of your lies for one day, Rix."

Rix was a Zorua with a very naughty nature.

"No I mean it. He goes out and comes back with some spoils from a kill. He lives in the old rundown shack down over there."

Rix pointed at the direction it was.

"And here he comes now," He pointed again.

The stranger he spoke of was walking on two legs alright. He had blue and black fur and a long, canine snout. He was very serious having a big bag on his back and a walking stick in his left paw. They hid and watched him enter the village. His steps were silent. The only sound coming from him was the sound of tools in his bag or his stick dragging along the ground. He cared a knife or two and machete on his bag. It had a sleeping mat on the top.

"See what I mean? He looks nasty. I betcha he's got a body in that bag. It sure does stink, whatever it is."

"Were hiding in trash, Rix," said another child.

"Well, still. I plan on sneaking by his shack and seeing what he does in there. Once he goes in, he doesn't come out until the next day."

Galia stared at him. He was so sophisticated, on task. Who was he? Then a voice sounded behind them.

"Kids?"

They squealed and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gallia's father.

"Papa, um… we're…"

"…Playing hid 'n seek," Rix lied.

"Playing hid and seek?" Gallia's father asked, "I thought you were playing tag. Are you sure you're…? Are you spying again?"

"No, sir," Rix lied again, "We're playing hid 'n seek. Like I said."

"Rixen, I know how many there are of you. And In hid and seek you don't hid in one place. Especially with the one whose it. In any case, I already heard everything you said. I wanted to know if you were going to tell the truth. Stop pestering him, and Rix, no more rumors, alright?"

"Yes, sir," He replied.

"Alright. Now then, Gallia, Kira, come home, dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, sir," They replied.

They followed their father to their house.

"Pa, who is the new stranger?" Gallia asked.

"I don't know, Hun. I've only just noticed him myself. Miss Fi may know though. He works for her part of the time, runs a few errands around town, and then walks out only to come back. I'm not sure what he does. I've never talked to him. He's not much of a talker either. Remember, I don't want any of you pestering him. You can greet him or talk if he's willing, but you will not pester him. Understand? The both of you will not harass him."

"Yes, sir," They replied.

"So what is mommy cooking?" Asked the hungry Ralts.

"Oh, some Pinap berry soup, I believe. We had a big supply so she decided to cook a good majority."

"Yay! We haven't had that in months," Cheered Gallia.

"I know, I'm excited too. Come on, I'll race you," Her father challenged.

"Oh, no you won't. You can't beat me," Gallia giggled.

She took off in front of both her sister and father. They tried to tail her but she was much too fast. She touched the door and stood there in wait.

"Aw, beaten again. Alright you two can have another piece of Nanab berry cake," He smiled.

They cheered and followed their father inside.

"Were home, love," Said Gallia's father.

"Welcome home, Greg. Welcome home, girls," She smiled.

"Mama, I'm going to go take care of the Rapidashes. I'll be back soon," Galia hugged.

"Ooh, carful, honey. My belly is sensitive right now," She smiled.

"Why is it so big?" Kira asked.

"Well, it's holding your younger sibling. Soon you won't be the youngest anymore, Kira."

"Really? I'll be as big as big sis?" She asked.

"That's right, but you have to wait. It takes a long time. Gallia, while you're out there can you also go to Miss Fi's and get a Sitrus berry? We're all out and I forgot that it needed at least one."

"Sure, mama. I'll be back!" She called.

Gallia went around the house to the stables and greeted the two Rapidashes, "Hello, Dash. Hi, Blaze!"

They greeted her back and submit to her petting.

"You guys look thirsty," She smiled.

She took a bucket and filled it with some water and poured it in their pail. They began to drink away happily. She reached up to get a bale of hay, but she forgot she needed papa's help.

"No, I think I can get it," She tried to convince herself.

Gallia reached up again but could barely touch it. She resorted to climbing up some of it and getting it down that way; It was her worst mistake yet. She fell backwards and the hay was about to land on her. She braced for impact but never felt it come down. When she looked up she saw her father holding the bale and looking down on her.

"Honey, I told you that you needed to wait for me for this kind of work. I'll finish this. Go and get the berry."

Gallia nodded and left taking a deep breath. Dashing through the village she would greet a neighbor or two before continuing. When she got there she found the surprise of her life. The stranger was there. He was sweeping the deck of Miss Fi's store. Did they know each other? She carefully approached to not alert him. When she was close enough she rushed in. Once she was within the building she took a breath.

"Hello, honey," Miss Fi greeted.

"Hello, Miss Fi," Gallia greeted, "I need a sitrus berry, please."

"Of course, darling, one second," She smiled.

Gallia looked over at the stranger. He was almost directly behind her.

"Oh, hello," Miss Fi smiled, "Could you do some tidying around the herbs? The children left a mess after accidently tipping over a big mushroom."

He nodded and went to work without an affirmation. Miss Fi smiled again and went back to talking to Gallia.

"You look like you're on the edge, dear. There's nothing to be afraid of. He's as quiet as wind and as nice as I am," She assured.

Gallia turned around and asked, "Why won't he say something? Didn't he learn how to talk?"

Miss Fi giggled, "Oh, he talks. He's just a wilderness roamer and doesn't like to speak too much."

Gallia looked back at the unfamiliar Pokémon with a broom.

"A wilderness roamer?"

"Yes, quiet and harmless hermits who live out of civilization," She explained.

"What is he?" She asked.

Miss Fi chucked, "Why don't you go ask him?"

"I thought he didn't talk," Gallia stared, "I don't think I would want to if he did though. He's scary."

"Oh, he won't hurt you," Miss Fi remarked.

"Can I have the sitrus berry?" Gallia asked.

"Oh, alright, dear, here you are," she replied.

"Thank you, bye!"

"Good bye, dear," She waived.

Gallia ran off happily but something stopped her. She ran right into him. He grunted and regained footing, not allowing her to fall. She froze; her stomach in sudden need for an oran berry. She swallowed and curtsied.

"I'm sorry, excuse me, please."

He moved to the side still as serious as a rock. She picked up running again and ran into someone else. This time she was going to regret it.

"What's the matter with you?" Shouted a mean voice, "You watch where you're going you lousy brat!"

Her arm was grabbed by the meanest Pokémon alive. Cypher, a syther that had the worst attitude and foulest mouth.

"Someone ought to teach you a lesson!" He raised a claw up.

"Cypher! You touch that girl I'll burn you alive!" Miss Fi threatened.

He didn't listen and brought the claw down. A black paw grabbed it, twisted the grip, and pulled him off of her. The stranger pushed the syther back into a shelf that rattled. They had a stare down. The stranger eventually won.

"Harrumph! Not even worth the time. Outa my way, I have stuff to pick up," He demanded the stranger.

He didn't make a sound but moved out of his way. Gallia was still hiding behind another shelf.

"Thank you," She said again.

This time, he returned a bow. She skipped off again with great relief.

"Mama! I'm home," She yelled.

"There you are, dear. I was wondering what you were doing," She smiled.

"Mr. Cypher got angry at me, but Miss Fi and the Stranger saved me."

Her father looked up and put down his paper, "What? What happened? What was he doing?"

Gallia turned to her father and replied, "I ran into him. It was my fault; I was running inside like you told me not to."

"Honey, that man has no care for children like you. You need to watch where he is. If he shows up you stay away. If the law didn't go around I would teach that man a lesson or two."

"Greg, he's a war veteran. He's bound to have a temper. Even if you could you need to not cause him harm. He's just angry."

"Yeah, and he's not going to take it out on my children!" He growled.

"Honey, it' going to be okay. Felicia and some of the other neighbors already keep an eye out for the children. They won't let him do anything to them."

Gallia's father only sighed. Kira entered from her room.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, hon. Gallia, take your sister and wash up for dinner," Her father ordered.

"Yes, papa," Gallia replied, "Come on, Kira."

Kira followed her elder sister outside to the water pump. Gallia took a water bucket and started to pump the spigot.

"Galy, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine," She replied, "Just a bit sick."

Kira put a hand to Gallia's forehead.

"You don't feel sick," She said puzzled.

"Not that kind of sick. I just don't feel good. My stomach feels weird is all," She explained.

"Then why don't you tell mommy?" She asked.

"I did. It's going to be fine," She answered.

The bucket was filled and Gallia dipped her hands in. She splashed water on her face and up her arm. Kira did the same after her sister was done.

"Okay, let's go eat," Gallia led.

Kira followed her. Dinner was mostly quiet for her. She was trying to wrap her head around Cypher's mean personality.

"Gallia," Said a voice.

"Huh?"

"Your food is getting cold and you haven't told us about your day," Said her mother.

"Sorry, I don't feel hungry," She apologized, "I think I'll go to bed early."

"But what about dessert?" Her father asked.

"I don't want any. Kira can have mine. Good night."

She walked over to her room and lied down on her bed. A couple of minutes passed and her mother came.

"Gallia? Is there something on your mind?"

She didn't answer, hoping that if she were to pretend to be asleep then her mother would leave.

"Gallia?"

Gallia took a deep breath and turned to her mother.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Gallia didn't answer.

"Is it Cypher?" She asked.

Gallia nodded.

"He's just an angry old man. Don't let him get to you," Her mother grinned for comfort.

"He almost hurt me," Gallia suddenly cried.

"Oh, you poor thing," She sighed.

Gallia sat up to lay with her mother.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, I was getting a sitrus berry like you asked and the stranger was there so I stayed a little too long because Miss Fi knew I was scared. She said he wouldn't hurt me and when I got the berry I ran into him. He didn't do anything but I apologized. He moved and then I ran into Mr. Cypher. He got angry and yelled so loud it hurt my ears. Then he tried to hit me."

"What stopped him?" Her mother asked, caressing the poor Kirlia.

"The stranger. He stopped Mr. Cypher from hitting me and pushed him away."

"That was brave of him. No one in this village except Miss Fi can stand up to him. And, of course, your father," She added humorously.

Gallia giggled.

"You know what I think? I think this stranger is not what he seems to most. I hardly can see him as a killer."

Gallia seemed puzzled. They never told her about that.

"Kira told me," She explained, "And I have to say it: that Rixon has some imagination."

Gallia giggled again.

"Now you go to sleep. You have a another day ahead of you. Good night."

"Good night," Gallia replied.

The next day was a little different. She and her friends had made it a part of their custom to watch the stranger come in from the early morning. Gallia was the only one to sit at the entrance of town. The others watched her as she greet him. He didn't say anything but he nodded at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Rixon asked, "He could skin you alive!"

"I don't think so," Gallia shook her head, "I think he's a very nice Pokémon."

Rixon sighed and said, "I think you're taking a lot of risk. If he pulls something on you then there nothing we can do to help."

Gallia sighed, "Rixon, he's not gonna harm anyone. You'll see. Besides, he's a lot nicer than Mr. Cypher."

"Maybe so but that's in the outside. In the inside he's probably more rotten than a moldy oran berry."

Gallia rolled her eyes and asked, "So what are we going to play?"

Rixon's attitude changed but he shrugged, "I don't know. There's bound to be something fun to do."

Kira stepped up and asked, "Can we see what the stranger is doing? He looks suspicious."

Rixon looked over and said, "That sounds like a good idea. Everyone agree?"

Some who were daring said yes but the carful ones shook their heads.

"Rixon, he's just a quiet Pokémon that means no harm. Shouldn't we stay out of his business? Besides, you heard what my papa said. Don't pester him. And you are younger and my responsibility."

Rixon gave "her the rake" and replied, "Then don't come with. If you aren't with us then you won't be in trouble. Everyone else, let's go."

He took off and everyone followed. Even Kira.

"No, Kira… Oh."

She ran behind them and hid with them. She wasn't sure what she said was true about the stranger so she kept quiet.

"Yeah, I thought you would come," Rixon smiled.

Gallia was about to protest but he ran and everyone followed. The stranger so far was just walking strait back and carried tirelessly the bag he wore on his back. He would occasionally take of his brown hat and kick his stick. He had a traveler's hat with only two holes on the top for his ears. He wore a belt with a metal canister and a knife this time too. This made Gallia question if Rixon was actually half right.

"That's a lot of gear," Said one of the children.

"Yeah, what do you think he does with all of it, Nini?" Asked a child.

She shook her head, "Beats me. Rixon?"

"My pap says it's just traveler stuff. The knife occasionally is used for killing, which proves my point. Some of that stuff is just for surviving out in the wild."

Kira looked at the machete, "And that?"

"Oh that's just for cutting branches," he replied, "And for a good fight."

"It all leads down to battling for you, doesn't it?" Gallia asked.

"Shh, come on."

They moved again and followed him to the old boat house they talked about.

"See, that's where he lives," Rixon pointed.

"Rix, we should go now, I'm scared," Nini shivered.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. After all, he is 'harmless'," Rixon said as he turned to Gallia.

For once she was regretting defending anyone.

"Come on."

"Oh, no you don't. You will stay right here," Said Gallia.

"Oh yeah?" Rixon challenged.

"Yes, you are causing us a lot of risk. If we're doing this then we need to get information on him. For instance: I've seen him work at Miss Fi's."

"He works at Miss Fi's?" Rixon asked.

"Uh huh, and he...," She paused, "He also protected me from Mr. Cypher."

Rixon licked his lips. He was working something out in his head.

"Okay, new plan. We're going to talk to Miss Fi about him. Let's do what Gallia said and then we'll come here."

"What? Listen, this is going to take time. We can't just come back immediately. Besides, if she sees us all asking about him she'll suspect something."

Rixon hummed and agreed, "Your right. We'll leave it to you then. You already know so much. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed…even Kira.

"What?!"

"Alright, Gallia, good luck. And make sure you get solid information, got it? We need all we can get about him."

"But…"

"You can do it, Gallia. You were always good at it anyway," Nini encouraged.

"But I…"

"Come on, Gallia."

"You too, Milly?"

"Alright, then it's decided. Gallia, good luck," Rixon finalized.

Gallia was left speechless and without a say. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Gallia, the next day, was with her friends for the time had come. When they got there they had a small problem. He was there. The stranger was sweeping the deck again. They stopped and huddled.

"What are we going to do now?" Nini asked.

Rixon looked over and replied, "Gallia, you go; this is your responsibility; everyone agreed."

"I know," Gallia grumbled.

She walked up the stairs and tried to ease her way past the stranger, but Cypher showed up at the doors. Gallia widened her eyes and stepped a few steps back. The sweeping stopped; Gallia kept moving back; Cypher glared.

"Well?" He asked.

"Noth… EEK!"

She fell back being that she had no more surface to step on. She thought it was the end, but to her luck she was caught. Her friends? No they were too small to feel like this. Her father? No, you was working and he could never get there that fast. She opened her eyes. Her friends were shocked and she was too. The stranger was on the other side of the deck and now he was carrying her on the floor that was at the opposite end. Cypher scoffed and went on. The stranger peered at him and then carried Gallia back to up the stairs.

"Thank you," She mumbled when he put her down.

He picked up the broom and exhaled without a reply. Gallia curtsied and entered the shop.

"Hello, dear, what can I get for you know? Ooh, how about some gumballs?" Miss Fi greeted warmly.

"Yes, please," Gallia smiled.

She had nearly forgotten what she was there for. Miss Fi gave her the gumballs and smiled as she gleefully ate them. Then it hit her.

"Uhm…," She began.

Miss Fi crinkled her eyebrows, "What is it, darling?"

"I was… Uh…"

She began to mumble. Miss Fi was confused.

"Honey, is there something wrong? Ooh, it had better not be that Cypher again. If you ever have him bothering you let me know. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"No, it's not that," Gallia quickly interrupted.

Miss Fi leaned in, "Then what is it?"

"I was hoping to know if you knew the stranger. The one on the porch."

Miss Fi smiled and asked, "Is that all? Well, why don't you ask him yourself; he's just right behind you."

Gallia's stomach ached and her heart skipped three beats. She nearly fainted. When she turned he was right there, leaning against a shelf.

"Hon, can you go and clean up near the medicine section, Cypher dropped a pot and refused to pick it up," Miss Fi instructed.

Gallia was relived so see him obey and leave. Wait… "Hon"? What did that mean?

"I think I shouldn't," Gallia replied, "Could you tell me?"

Miss Fi shrugged and replied, "Of course, what do you want to know?"

Gallia watched him work diligently.

"How do you know him?" She first asked.

Miss Fi paused and her back was at Gallia, but even then she could tell that Miss Fi was smiling.

"Well… It was a long time ago. He's my closest friends, see, but we met when he saved me and my family's life. You see, he comes from a warrior like village across the other side of the earth. His race is meant for great daring-dos."

"What do they call his race?" Gallia asked, completely engaged in the conversation now.

Miss Fi grinned and replied, "They call his race: Lucarios."

"Lucarios? What are they?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi began to explain, "They are a rare breed, just like Rixon, but unlike him they are tough and strong. Of course, Zorouarks are strong too. I favor the Lucario above dark types though. They have much stronger sense of loyalty and justice."

"What's his name?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi breathed in and exhaled, "His name is Lucon, or Liujean, by his kin. His village is hidden beyond even my knowledge. It's so buried in the mountains up of the furthest reaches of north. It is mystifying, isn't it? I always wanted to see it with my eyes. He's told me so many things about it."

"Told you?" Gallia asked, "How? He can't talk."

Miss Fi looked at her as if she was shocked but she wasn't.

"And how did you come to that? Did Rixon say he was a mute?" She asked.

"No," Came the answer, "I never heard him speak."

"Well, I didn't expect a conclusion like that from you," Miss Fi chuckled, "He can talk. He hates to talk to people he doesn't know. He knows me so he'll talk to me in private."

Gallia saw him coming back.

"Okay, thanks for everything, bye," Gallia waved.

"Why in such a…?"

The door closed and she was gone.

"…Hurry? I wonder what that was all about," She said, looking at Lucion.

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

Gallia was taking breaths talking to herself, "That was close."

Rixon ran up to her, "Did you see how fast he was? I saw you fall but when I blinked he was already caching ya."

Gallia nodded, "I know."

"It was amazing!" Milly exclaimed, "I wonder how he did it. So, what did you learn?"

Gallia regained her breath and recalled all the words spoken.

"He's something called a Lucario, a warrior race. She said his name is Lusee, luc, Loo. Uhm…"

"Oh, great, you forgot his name," Rixon groaned.

"Lucion!" Gallia snapped, "That was it. Except she said it with a strange accent. It was definitely foreign."

"So he's not from around here," Rixon finalized, "Well, even I could tell you that. What else?"

Gallia shook her head, "That's all I got. He's so quiet I have to keep an eye on him every minute he's present. I didn't even hear him come behind me."

"Uh, you may need to put a cork on that," Nini warned.

"I mean it," Gallia argued, "He doesn't make a sound when he walks. It's like he's a ghost or something… He's… Is he?"

They nodded. Gallia turned around and put her hand on her mouth. His left eyebrow was lifted. Gallia swallowed and curtsied.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

She couldn't make eye contact out of all the shame she had. His paw raised and everyone looked away. She braced but his paw only touched her head and caressed it. She relaxed when the paw was no longer touching her. She opened her eyes but he was not there. They watched him go, not believing what happened. Rixon grabbed Gallia's head and examined it for disease.

"He didn't do anything to ya. I wonder what that was all about."

Nini, Milly, Kira, and the other children watched him walk away without a hint of anger. That day, Gallia thought differently of him. The next day, Gallia was in a hurry to rush out the door. She nearly choked on breakfast.

"Okay, I'm done, bye!" She ran.

"Hold it," Her mother stopped her, "Gallia, come here."

Gallia walked over.

"What are you doing without your sister?" She asked.

"I was just…"

"Don't make excuses, you know she'll want to come with you. She can't stay cooped up in her. Wait for her then you can go."

"But… Papa?"

"Listen to your mother, Gallia," Her father said without turning from the letter.

Kira ate slowly.

"Well come on," Gallia rushed.

"I'm coming on!" Kira shot back.

Gallia sighed and waited impatiently.

"Now I'm ready," Kira said annoyed at her sister.

"Finally, Bye Ma, by pa," She saluted again.

Kira said that same.

"Hmm hmm hmm, Always free spirited, aren't they? Just like us when we were young," Gallia's mother smiled.

"Mm hmm, that Gallia never misses an adventure," Her father agreed.

Gallia was flying across the streets almost leaving her sister in the dust. She was a very fast runner. Finally, she stopped at the village entrance. None of their friends were there. Did she miss it? Kira caught up puffing for air.

"Huh huh, why did you run so fast? Huh huh huh, I could die from exhaustion because of you!"

"Oh, hush," She waved.

She was looking for something.

"What are ya doing?" Kira asked.

"Hush," Gallia shushed again.

Then she saw it. Lucion was walking his way back to the village. She sat patiently and waited excitedly for him. He finally passed the border, which was when Gallia acted.

"Hi, Lucion, I don't think I introduced myself ever. I'm Gallia," She smiled.

He stopped, turned, and bowed. He left without a word. Gallia persisted.

"I was wondering: how did you get that hat?" She asked.

She didn't really have anything else to fall back to. He engaged with her as if he were interested though, but he wouldn't reply. When she asked about the hat he looked as if he was trying to find an answer. He took off the hat and gave it to her. She examined it and even put it on. He stopped and stared. Kira watched his facial expression change. He was smiling. Kira kept her distance and watched intently. Gallia's head was too small for the hat. She couldn't see a thing. She moved it to the back of her head and looked at him. His eyes were brighter. The smile wasn't so visible but it was there. She put it back in front of her face as to hide the blush.

"Here, thanks," She gave it back.

He took it and gave her another glimpse before returning to his walk.

"Wait for me," Gallia begged.

Kira chased. Gallia talked all day with him, he only listened, not bothering to answer but smiling once in a while. They reached a black, soggy door. She realized she was on his property. She looked around seeing nothing of interest but it felt eerie.

"Well, I guess I should go. See ya," She waived.

She saw him make a move to stop her.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked.

He pointed his finger down and went into the house; he came back with two glasses in his paws. They accepted them and thanked him.

"I wonder what this yellow stuff is," Kira thought aloud.

"I don't know. It's nice and cold though. Is it poison?"

Kira widened her eyes at it and whimpered.

"Hold on, don't get rid of it yet. Let's ask Miss Fi," Gallia advised.

The two girls agreed and ran all the way to the shop and asked her.

"What? You don't know what that is? I thought every child knew what that was. Why, it's lemonade," Miss Fi smiled, "Very hard to come by. How did you get it?"

"Mr. Lucion gave it to us," Gallia answered.

"What's lemonade?" Kira asked.

"Well drink some and find out," Miss Fi grinned, "You'll love it. Lucion must have had a lot of trouble to get it to you."

Gallia and Kira looked at each other. Gallia tried first and widened her eyes.

"It's sweet," She smiled.

Kira tried.

"Mmm, yummy," She exclaimed.

"See? Lucion got that for my shop. He was nice enough to give you free samples. Isn't that just sweet? Well, albeit that I can get that out of constant stock. Will you two be nice enough to spread the word for my new product?"

Gallia and Kira were quick to promise, "Sure."

Miss Fi smiled, "Thank you. Now run along, you two; you probably have friends waiting impatiently for you."

"Okay, bye, Miss Fi," Gallia waived.

"Bye, Miss Fi!" Kira copied.

"Good bye," She replied.

The girls skipped down the street happily but something caught their attention. It was Cypher. He was walking all funny and sometimes sideways. The girls hid. He was shouting awfully loud.

"Cover your ears," Gallia warned.

She put her hands on Kira's ears to protect her from the profane language Cypher was shouting as he was trying to run at someone who apparently angered him. It was Rixon! Gallia watched as Cypher suddenly took off at a hundred miles per hours speed. Rixon tried to get away.

"I'm gona kill you, you little brats!" He shouted.

"Run!"

Rixon wasn't alone. What did they do? Gallia had to do something, but she knew she was no match for a fight. She couldn't hurt him, she couldn't distract him… no, wait! She could! Gallia quickly grabbed a rock and threw it. The rock missed and hit a metal wall. He turned around faster than she could hide.

"Why you little…!" He took off at her.

"Run, Kira, go get Papa!" Gallia urged.

Kira was long gone. Gallia ran too. Cypher looked at her then felt a rock hit him. Rixon was trying to return the favor. Cypher ran at him. Nini climbed up on a roof and threw another rock. He picked it up and threw it back. She barely dodged, but she fell off the roof onto Rixon. Gallia gasped as Cypher was fast walking at them. There were no rocks near enough for her to throw so she did the only thing she could do: tackle him. It wasn't enough to take him off his feet. He grabbed her harshly and pulled her hair.

"You're gonna regret that, you stupid girl!" He shouted at her.

He was so loud her ears began to ring and hurt. His breath was the worst. She closed her eyes and cried out for help. His claw hit her. Her mouth began to bleed. He was going in for another but it stopped.

"You don't touch my daughter! You understand!?" Shouted her father.

He loosened the grip and punched Cypher. Cypher began to fight back. Rixon and Milly ran to Gallia and dragged her away. Her cheek was a little swollen and her molar was knocked out. Fortunately, it wasn't an adult one and had to come out anyway. She clung onto the two hopping she wouldn't feel it again.

"It's okay, we got ya," Rixon comforted.

Gallia watched her father fight off the Syther. He was at a disadvantage. Cypher was once a solder in the military and a good one too. Gallia's father had never received such training. Still, he put up a good fight. Cypher eventually got him in a hold.

"You like that?" Cypher growled, "Huh? You think you can just stop me from getting what I want? Well, Greg, if that's the case you're as stupid as your daughter."

Gallia cried out for him to stop but he didn't. Then Miss Fi came into view. She gripped the Syther by the wings and pulled then forced her fist into his mouth. He staggered back. Gallia's father coughed for breath. She ran to her father's aid.

"Papa," She began to cry.

Miss Fi stared at Cypher. He ran at her. Miss Fi wasn't one for fighting but she surprised everyone by stopping him and getting him in the chin.

"Get back!" She threatened, "Cypher, if I see you do that again I will kill you!"

He charged again and this time was grappled to the ground. Gallia stared at Miss Fi. She knew well how to fight. Cypher got up and growled. He was redder than passion itself.

"I'll get you! You hear me! You'll wish you were dead when I do!"

He was yelling so loud that the entire village could probably hear him. Miss Fi stood her ground.

"Are you alright, Greg?" Miss Fi asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," He huffed, "I wish he didn't drink."

Miss Fi helped him to his feet. Gallia was still crying. She noticed Lucion from the distance. Something was on his left paw. It was in a row of three also being razor sharp. It disappeared and turned back into a spike on his back palm. He exhaled and relaxed. Then he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passed and it was October, which was probably a different language for, "Rixon's favorite month." Rixon was always scaring one or two people who came here and there just getting ready for Halloween. He was a master of it.

"So, Rixon, who are you gonna scare this time?" Milly asked.

"Yea, Rixon, what are we going to do?" Nini asked.

Rixon hummed and replied, "I don't know. I've been thinking and trying to make a plan to make this one scary. The village Halloween party is going to be in four days now. I just don't know. I haven't scared anyone in weeks."

"No, you haven't," sighed Gallia.

"Well, do you have a plan?" He asked.

"No, I'm still trying to figure out my Halloween costume. I don't like to do pranks as much," Gallia replied.

"Ooh, I know, How about we scare Miss Fi?" Nini asked.

"That sounds like fun," Said a child.

"Yeah," Agreed another.

"Then it's agreed," Rixon smiled.

"But how?" He asked.

"We only need to make her jump, right?" Milly asked.

"Well, sure, but you saw what she did to Cypher, months ago. She's probably going to be a tough nut."

Kira sighed and asked, "Can we play yet?"

"Hold on," Rixon urged, "Okay, I've got an idea. So we need to do some distracting, right? Gallia, you'll do that."

"What? Me again? But I don't want to," She argued.

"Should we take a vote on that?" He asked.

"Fine," Gallia rolled her eyes.

The odds were always against her anyway.

"Good. Milly, you need to make some pounding sounds. Nini will make a scratching sound. When she comes out I'll jump out and scream like a banshee. How's that?"

"That sounds dull, she won't fall for that," Gallia scoffed.

"Hmm, maybe she won't. What if she thought we were Cypher?"

"Just forget it. She does a lot of stuff anyway. Just take her unaware," Gallia shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe," Rixon shrugged too, "Well, let's go play; I'll come up with something."

"Okay, oh, actually I have a question," Milly stopped.

"What is it?" Rixon asked.

"Gal, I noticed you've been waking up extra earlier in the morning to see the stranger, I mean, Luci… lucie…"

"Lucion," Gallia helped.

"Yeah, him. Has he talked yet?" She asked.

"No, not a word," Gallia shook, "He just walks and listens to me."

"Okay, just wondering," Milly nodded.

The children played for the rest of their remaining time before sunset. Sunset, during October, was the time they had to part and go home. The next day was not different but Rixon had finally had an idea to scare Miss Fi. Gallia was, again, appointed to distract her.

Miss Fi was at her home making sure her plants—even though it was fall and they were withering—were being well-taken care of. She hummed a little song that Gallia always wondered the words for.

"Hello, Miss Fi," She greeted sheepishly.

"Hello, dear," She smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Gallia pulled up an act and replied, "No, nothing wrong. Uh, I was just wondering…"

She almost looked over and gave Rixon away.

"Wh-what are you doing for this Halloween?" She asked.

"Oh, well, honey, I never really celebrated Halloween except once or twice here. Back at home it was not even considered a holiday."

"Really? Then what do you do?" Gallia asked.

"Well, Lucion comes by and we talk. He never celebrated it the same way you do. He doesn't believe in scaring people or dong nasty, mean pranks. He used to put on a costume though. To his people it was just a masquerade. Halloween actually means Holy Evening. Eventually people found fun in putting on scary things and doing scary stuff. And, of course, the candy is the bigger part."

Gallia tilted her head, "Holy Evening? What would they be doing instead? They don't just put on costumes, do they?"

"I don't know," She shrugged.

Miss Fi Looked away. About now, Rixon was supposed to jump out but he was complaining about what Miss Fi was saying.

"I think you should ask him about it," She shrugged.

"Okay. Well, how about you celebrate with us anyway?" Gallia asked, "I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you."

"It's not that I don't want to come, Gallia, I do. It's just for Lucion. He's afraid of being in areas crowded by people. He doesn't want to make them uncomfortable. The mayor did ask him to keep a low profile, after all. I really just want to spend my time with him so he doesn't go back to being alone. It's not every day he feels good about talking."

Rixon was too occupied with listening now. Gallia had forgotten about the entire prank.

"I just want… I mean, I hope… I just...," Miss Fi was at a loss of words.

She looked like she was going to cry.

"I just want him to go back to his family one day and remember the days he should. He's been out in the wild for far too long. I guess he just fell in love with wilderness and nature. Ever since his first journey he could never stay in one place. It took me a year to find him then ask him to come here. Oh well, I shouldn't be talking about this with you. Don't tell anyone about this, alright, hon? Not a word. It's our secret."

Gallia nodded, "Yes, ma'am, our secret, pinky promise."

Miss Fi smiled and locked her pinky with Gallia's. Their hands bobbed together then let loose.

"There, maybe if he's alright with it we can tell you the full story about him. He doesn't like anyone knowing so try to get close. Dog gone it I practically had to marry him. We aren't that close, by the way, it's just a figure of speech," She smiled

Gallia nodded, "I understand. But what _if_ I..."

She stopped herself, "No, I don't mean anything by that! Sorry!"

Miss Fi giggled, "I know, I know, don't worry. Although, he did say he was quite fond of you."

Miss Fi cleared her throat and went into a deeper voice, "'She has a big history for a ten year old,' he says, but I told him, 'It's not her history, it's her spirit.' You should keep doing whatever it is you're doing. He's starting to like you."

Gallia smiled and asked, "Really? That's great!"

It was at this time that Rixon remembered what he was supposed to do. He jumped out and roared loudly without warning. Gallia screamed but Miss Fi looked over slowly. She wasn't even startled.

"Oh, I was wondering if you were going to come out. I thought you were playing hide and seek, but it seems you were just trying to scare Gallia. Naughty," She chuckled.

Rixon froze, "You knew I was there?"

"Of course I did, dear, I heard you right as we began talking about Lucion's thoughts on Gallia," She smiled.

"Aww," Rixon groaned.

"'Aww?'" Miss Fi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'Aww'"

"Well," Rixon started off, "I was actually trying to scare you."

"Goodness gracious me, were you? I'm sorry, dear, but I have very good hearing, that's why everyone believes I have eyes at the back of my head."

" Really? So that's how we can't sneak past you all the time," Gallia commented.

"Yes, that would be it. The only one I can recall being able to scare me was—EEK!"

"Whoa!" Gallia jumped back.

Miss Fi was swept off her feet with an unknown force, but the force was reviled as, in a blink of an eye, Lucion had caught her before she fell.

"Lucion! You sneaky Ekens! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She laughed.

Rixon had also been startled. He was in awe of Lucion's handy work.

"Well, since you're here now, go and get the ladder. I want the leak fixed soon," She ordered.

He nodded and left her on her feet to get the ladder.

"Well, he's working on that; I suppose I should get to work too. You two should go now. He and I have much to do," Miss Fi smiled.

"Okay, good evening, Miss Fi," Waived Gallia and Rixon.

"Well, that didn't work out," Gallia smiled.

"Yea, but Lucion was cool. I didn't even hear or see him. For a moment I thought he was a ghost. So, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet," She shrugged, "I think I might be plain old me."

"What? No way! Be something good for once," Rixon groaned.

"Hmm, I'll ask Miss Fi, hold on," Gallia requested.

She ran back.

"Miss Fi," She called.

Miss Fi turned around. Lucion was on the roof; he turned to face Gallia as well.

"I just wanted to know, what were you during Halloween? When you first celebrated, I mean."

Miss Fi hummed and repeated, "When I first celebrated. Mm, I was a witch, I think. It's been a while, honey, but I think I have good enough memory to remember that."

Gallia cringed, "A witch? But who would want to be an ugly witch?"

Miss Fi giggled and replied, "Now, dear, you should know better. You don't have to look ugly to be a witch. Lucion, could you remind me of that story you told me. The fairytale about the Gardenia."

Lucion thought a moment but didn't make a sound.

"Ah, right," Miss Fi suddenly clicked, "The witch was actually very beautiful in that story. It was because of her beauty that she was dangerous. Almost got the hero killed for it."

"Really? My mom says witches are ugly and mean," Gallia stated.

"Oh, the witch wasn't mean all the time. You see, she was a kind mother and good wife who was beautiful but then she found her powers. The moral of the story was to understand what power can do. It can corrupt, kill, or even heal, but it isn't always good or bad. The hero didn't kill her, but he should have. Because in the end of the story he was poisoned by the witch. The poor Gardenia was left alone to rule her kingdom after she just narrowly killed the witch."

"That's a sad story," Gallia frowned, "Aren't stories like that supposed to end happy?"

Miss Fi shook her head, "No, honey, some stories end gruesome and horrible. Others end happy but sad at the same time. Stories don't always end well."

"But every good story should end well, shouldn't it?" Gallia asked.

"No, the story was meant to teach something, not to entertain. The witch was the moral of the story, remember? Know your power, master it, control it, and don't let it control you. Power works both ways."

Gallia nodded, "Okay, thank you, Miss Fi. Oh, no!"

"What is it, honey?" Miss Fi asked.

"I forgot that the party is in three days. I should have asked you earlier. I would have had time to make a costume. Oh, now I'll have to wait a whole 'nother year," Gallia pouted.

Lucion gave her soft eyes. He looked like he felt sorry for her.

Miss Fi hummed and put up a finger, "I'll be right back."

She entered her house and came back, "Here, this should give you a start."

She took a black pointy hat and put it on Gallia's head.

"Hmm, a little big but at least all you need a black cloak and maybe a few other knacks but that's all I can do."

"Thanks, anyway," Gallia smiled, "Bye Miss Fi."

"Bye, honey," Miss Fi smiled.

Gallia turned and ran with the hat in hand. Miss Fi heard Lucion hum.

"Hmm? What is it Lucion?" She asked.

He shook his head and got back to work.

"Where did you get that?" Rixon asked.

"From Miss Fi," She answered, "I'm going to go make an outfit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The next day, Gallia was still shuffling around her things to make an outfit. Her mother helped sew the black cloth together, while her father and Kira were carving pumpkins.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun. I heard there's a lot of new games they're coming up with," Said their mother.

"Really? That's great! I bet we'll have fun watching Rixon win those, huh, Kira?" Gallia smiled.

"Yeah!" She replied.

A knock was on the door.

"Greg, can you get that?" Their mother asked.

"Sure, hon," He replied.

He opened it and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, it's you mister, uhh, I can't recall your name. What brings you here?"

Gallia got up walked to the door.

"Lucion?" She asked.

He seemed nervous. He leaned down and stretched out black folded material. Gallia accepted it and gasped.

"It's an outfit! In my size too!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, how nice," Gallia's mother smiled.

Gallia's father laughed, "What do you say, Gallia?"

Gallia looked at Lucion. She kissed his cheek and hugged him, avoiding the spike.

"Thank you so much!"

He chuckled and stood up. He was in his travel attire so he was probably going to leave. Either that or he just came back. For some reason, Gallia could just barely see a sewing kit poorly tucked in his bag. She smiled, he made it. He bowed and turned away.

"Bye, Lucion," She waived, "Yay! Now I have everything. I'm going to put it on and see how I look."

"Don't forget your hat," Kira urged following her sister with it in hand.

Their parents waited a few minutes but Gallia came out as happy as can be.

"Oh, she looks so cute," Her mother smiled, "He must have had a hard time finding this."

"He didn't find it, he made it," Gallia smiled, "I saw a sewing kit in his bag."

"Oh? Then that must have been hard," Her mother said astonished.

"It feels comfortable too. It fits just right," She smiled.

Gallia spun once but the hat collapsed over her eyes.

"The hat might be a problem," Her father chuckled.

"It'll be fine," Gallia protested, "I'm going to show everyone else."

"Don't ruin it," Her mother called.

"I won't," Gallia replied.

"Wait for me," Kira ran.

Kira and Gallia ran through the town and greeted one villager to another who wanted to admire her and her cute charm. Her friends were gathered at their meeting place.

"Oh, I get it! You're a vampire!" Milly smiled.

"No no!" Rixon shook his head, "I'm not even hear anything like that!"

"But what about the fangs?"

"There mine! I grew up with them!"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey guys!" Gallia smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Gallia! You look so cute!" Nini exclaimed, "I mean it! Milly, have you ever seen her anymore adorable! Ooh, I wish I had this idea!"

Milly smiled and asked, "Where did you get that? You look so nice!"

Gallia turned once but the hat toppled over her right eye. She fixed it but mimi protested.

"No no, keep it liiike, that! Yes, that's even better!" She said red with admiration.

"Thanks," Gallia smiled, "Lucion made it for me. He heard I wouldn't been able to make my outfit on time so he made one for me. Isn't it nice? He must be really talented."

Nini and Milly smiled mischievously. Rixon was still awestruck at how she looked.

"He made it for you? Ooh, it sounds like he likes you," Milly snickered.

"What? No, it's not that! He's just trying to be nice," Gallia defended.

At this moment it was good the hat was big.

"Oh, come on, Gallia, he's done a lot for you and you two go on a date every morning."

"It's not a date! I was just walking with him and telling him stories. He's too old for me! I bet he's older than Miss Fi."

Gallia gloomed a little, "Besides, if he likes anyone I bet it's Miss Fi. She so close to him that he actually talks to her without a thought."

"Why the long face?" Nini asked.

"Uh oh, it looks like our little Gallia is growing up," Milly giggled.

The children snickered; Rixon turned and tried not to laugh too loud.

"Milly, Nini, please stop," Kira asked.

The two giggled a little more and replied, "Alright, we didn't mean anything mean by it. We were just teasing."

"Well, you have a weird sense of humor," Gallia said putting her hands to her hips.

"Oh, come on, every girl wants her right guy, right?" Milly asked.

"Sure, but I don't think he actually likes me," She sighed.

But then Miss Fi's words played, " _He's very fond of you_ …"

She tilted her head.

"But on that thing, does anyone know what 'fond' means?" She asked.

Every child hummed or looked up, some, both.

"Use it in a sentence," Rixon requested.

"'He's very fond of you,'" She cited.

Milly hummed and exclaimed, "Ooh, I know! I read it in a dictionary once. Umm, let me see… It means… It means… Oh, eh hem, it means, 'To be interested in; having foolish _love;_ " The children giggled, "to have great affection for; lastly, to love deeply."

The children broke in full on laughter. Gallia turned bright red.

"H-he' s _fond_ of me? Does that mean he does like me?" She asked herself.

"Wait," Rixon chuckled, "Didn't Miss Fi say that Lucion was _fond_ of you?"

Gallia hid her face again.

The children began to laugh harder. They even fell on their backs. Kira turned toward her sister.

"Le-let's go, Kira. I think I may have overdone it, today," Gallia said straight faced.

She wasn't sad, just shocked. She walked back monotone.

 _He's fond of me… he likes me? Does that mean he really does love me?_ She asked herself

She bumped into someone.

"Oop, sorry honey. Ooh, look at you! Your so cute," Miss Fi smiled.

"Mm, mi-mi-mi-Miss Fi?"

"Hmm? What dear? Is there something wrong? Oh, my you look pale… or red… is something wrong. Hmm, you have a fever it seems. No, wait, it's too cold for a fever. Did you do something embarrassing?"

"What does 'fond' mean?" Gallia asked.

"Well… oh, you didn't ask your friends about that did you?" She asked.

Gallia scratched her head.

"Gallia, they won't take it seriously. I said he was fond of you but that doesn't mean he wants to marry you. Besides, he's too old for you. When he said he was fond of you he said he really likes you. He's just nervous about making friends."

Miss Fi stood straight and examined Gallia, "And I don't' blame him. Between you and me, he has a little ten year old sister at home who's just like you. He always called her little Arie. Her real name is Ariadne."

"Ariadne? That's beautiful," Gallia smiled.

"Yes, and she's a very sweet girl, just like you. That's probably why he likes you," Miss Fi grinned, "He has a big family."

"Is he the eldest?"

Miss Fi nodded, "Oh, yes, the second eldest is actually six years younger than him."

"How old is he?" Gallia questioned curiously.

"Seventy-five, I think. He's decades older than I am. Lucarios can live past millennias."

"He can't be that old," Kira remarked, "He doesn't look all grey and wrinkly."

"Lucarios don't age, honey. They just live," Miss Fi reflected.

"Well, I'd better put my Halloween costume away. Where's Lucion now?" She asked.

"He's at the shop, cleaning up. Why?" She asked.

"I want to invite him to the festival. I know what you said yesterday, but I want to help him get comfortable with us."

"Be my guest, but he's going to tell you no," Miss Fi smirked.

"Never hurts to try; what about you? You gonna come?"

"If he does, otherwise I'll be all alone doing who-knows-what-I -could," She replied.

Gallia smiled, "Come on Kira, let's go."

"Okay," She replied, just as happy as her sister.

Gallia and Kira ran to the shop. Lucion heard them running and turned his head.

"Hi, mister Lucion," She smiled.

He turned his full body to her and bowed.

"So, I was wondering if I could ask you something," She said.

A chill went up her back. How was she going to ask him? He knelt down and pat next to the stairs. She shook her head.

"I won't stay long, it's gonna be quick."

He shrugged and stayed in the kneeling position he was: one paw tucked under and one paw on the next step. His arm rested on his right leg.

"Let's see, uhm. I was wondering, if it's not any trouble that is, and if you can… Would you be willing to come to the Halloween festival with me and my family? I know you're not comfortable about it but I didn't think it would hurt to try. People just need to understand you don't mean any harm to them. So please?"

Lucion scratched his head uncomfortably and exhaled. He made a few thinking faces, looked down, scratched again, and rubbed his neck. A sigh came out too. Suddenly his face went up and it seemed he was considering a few upsides. He looked like he was considering it at the very least. Finally he faced her and nodded.

"Really? Great, you don't have to dress up, just be ready. Meet us at the house okay? And tell Miss Fi about it. She said if you go then she will," Gallia smiled, "Bye, see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks really much for the outfit. Do I look okay?"

He smiled and bobbed twice slowly. She smiled brightly again and ran off.

Two days past and the festival was done being set up. The morning was a time of getting ready for the opening, then when evening struck the festival was opened. Some waited latter, others didn't. Gallia and her family were one of the families to wait later.

A knock was on Gallia's door.

"I'll get it," She called.

She opened it and Miss Fi and Lucion were there.

"Hello, honey, we made it," She smiled.

"Miss Fi!" She hugged.

She switched to Lucion. He didn't return it until he recovered from the shock.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded and Miss Fi replied, "Yes, ma'am; ready when you are."

"Okay, first, you should come in. My father and mother didn't actually meet Mr. Lucion yet. Papa, Mama, Lucion and Miss Fi are here!"

"Hello, Miss Fi. And this must be the Lucion I keep hearing about," Said Gallia's father.

"Yes, sir, he is. Lucion, this is Greg and Grace."

He bowed like his tradition dictated.

They bowed back. Lucion felt a little more confidence after that.

"I looked forward to meeting you. My daughter can't stop talking about you."

"Papa!"

"Of course, it's all good rumors and such. You seem to be very caring for younger children," Gallia's mother covered.

"I'm ready now," Kira said.

"There she is," said Miss Fi, "I thought I had to come in and help."

"Now, Miss Fi, we all know that Kira is a grown girl now, a full young lady," said their mother.

"Of course," Miss Fi smiled, "Were ready then?"

Their father shrugged, "It looks like it to me. Ready, Gallia?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Then let's go," He directed.


	4. Chapter 4

The festival was already at a full crowed. Many games were being played and prizes, won.

"Wow, it looks like everyone is already getting comfortable," Miss Fi smiled.

"Mama, look! They have it this time!" Exclaimed Kira, "Can we go? Please?"

She tugged on her mother.

"I'll take her, Grace," Miss Fi smiled, "Lucion, Gallia?"

"Sure, let's go, Lucion," She tugged.

He followed her tug. He felt more relaxed around her.

"Hey! It's little Kira!" Smiled the game manager, "Bet you missed this old easy game, didn't ya'?"

Kira vividly nodded.

"Miss Felicia, happy to see you out under the moon like this. You're a kind soul handling these sweets."

"It's an honor more than a kindness," She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, "A real privilege. Well, since my best customers are here what about a discount of a free go?"

Kira jumped up and down, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Are you sure, Rich? I own a store," Miss Fi smiled.

"From one favor to another," He smiled and winked.

"Oh, that was nothing," Miss Fi waved, "Go on, Kira."

Kira licked her lips and took up a rock.

"You know the rules, right?" He winked.

"Yes, sir, I do," She replied.

"Alright, have a go," He smiled.

Kira readied the rock and threw it at the pile of nine. The rock hit dead center.

"Whoa! It looks like we have a perfect winner. Here pick one, perfect win, perfect prize!" He smiled.

The dolls were almost as big as Gallia.

"That one!" She pointed.

"Here ye are. Want to go again?"

"Yes! Yes!" She Jumped.

"Alright, you have two rocks left; let 'em have it!" He smiled.

"It looks I may be here a while. Lucion, accompany Gallia, would you?"

He nodded slow and silent.

"Come on, My friends are waiting at the scarecrow game over there!" She tugged.

He slowly followed no matter how hard she pulled or heaved.

"Gallia!" Milly smiled.

She ran into the arms of her friend. Nini did the same. Then they snickered and whispered to each other. Gallia didn't know what they were saying but an eyebrow rose.

"Gallia, look at Rixon! He's won twenty-nine times straight!" Milly pointed.

"Oh! And the big man wins again!" Shouted the manager, "Would the big man wish to win his thirty-first time?"

"Naw, I'm good now. Thanks for letting me play," He smiled.

"Sure, big guy, see around," He waved.

Rixon jumped off a block and approached his friends.

"Hey, Gallia, how are you doing? Hey, Mr. Lucion, how's the moon for ya'?" He asked.

He chuckled in reply.

"So, Gallia, want to play that game? I heard it was the hardest in the whole festival!" He smiled.

"Sure, let's go," She smiled.

Her friends took off. Gallia stayed with Lucion.

"You want to play, kids?" He asked.

They acknowledged him excitedly.

"Alright, hit the moving target and it's a win. Knock it over and you win big. Hit hard and don't hold back," He smiled.

They nodded.

"On your mark."

They readied.

"Set… Go!"

The target was vivid. It was possible to hit but it would take a while to get used to the tricky movement. They tried but only Gallia was able to come close at the very least.

"Darn," Rixon banged his paw.

"Want to try again?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rixon replied.

They paid and tried again. Lucion followed the target but the kids were throwing at will hoping it would hit. He shook his head.

"Darn again," Rixon said with flat ears.

"You look like you know what to do," He said to Lucion.

Lucion didn't reply.

"Want to try?" He smiled, "There's no age barrier."

He shrugged and caught the rock. The kids watched the target but Gallia watched his movement. He stanced himself and leaned in, examining the move of the target.

"There! Hit it!" Rixon yelled, but nothing happened.

"Huh? You let it get away and now it's moving to quick," Rixon glared.

"Hold on, Rixon, look," Gallia pointed.

His eyes were closed. The target moved quickly. Then he threw the rock the target toppled over.

"Whoa! And he did it," The manager smiled, "Good throw there, very good."

The kids dropped their jaws.

"Want a prize?" He asked.

Lucion looked at the dolls and licked his lips. He took a small trinket.

"Hey, that's one of the minor ones. Do you really want it?" He asked.

Lucion nodded.

"Alright, it's yours."

Gallia stared as he smiled at the trinket. It was a small necklace that had a happy mew hanging on it. He kept it in his satchel.

"Why did you get that? There are tons of other things than that," Milly asked.

Lucion didn't answer.

"Well, come on, I want to play some other games," Rixon led.

Lucion accompanied them to every location they went. He even bought them a thing or two or showed them how to play the game like a real pro. It got Gallia to question if he played them before.

"Ooh, a Mary-go-round!" Pointed Milly, "Let's go!"

They followed.

The ride stopped and was letting others on board. Lucion stood back by and watched them.

"There you are, Lucion. Where's Gallia?" Miss Fi asked.

Lucion pointed. They were just boarding.

"Ooh, can go on?" Kira asked.

"Go on, hurry," Miss Fi smiled.

Kira bolted.

"You're being so kind to her, Lucion. Doesn't she remind you of little Ari?" Miss Fi asked.

He nodded.

"Gallia likes you, you know. She really wants to be your friend."

Lucion nodded again.

"I'm glad. I want you to continue to protect her, understand? Make sure she's in your sight around the clock. She cannot be involved."

He nodded seriously.

The ride went on for a little while longer the came to a stop to let the children off. Lucion and Miss Fi waited for them.

"That was fun, but now I'm hungry," Milly said.

"Yeah, me too," Rixon sighed, "Let's go eat."

"Come with me, it's about that time anyway," Miss Fi grinned.

Lucion was lost in thought.

"Lucion?" Gallia waived, "Are you coming?"

He turned and smiled to ensure her. He walked up next to her, allowing her to grab his arm, and continued to follow Miss Fi. When they got there their parents rendezvoused with them.

"How is it?" Gallia's mother asked.

"It's great," Smiled Kira.

Gallia replied the same but turned to Lucion with a smile. He kept himself busy with the running thoughts.

"Hey, Gallia could you get me some salt over there?" Rixon asked.

Gallia nodded and got up from her chair. She bolted over excitedly. On her way back she bumped into a heavy attitude Scizor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat! You'd better pay for that or I'll…!"

"Hey! It was an accident! Let my daughter go!" Shouted Gallia's father.

"You shut up! I don't care who she is she should know better than to run indoors!" He shouted back.

Lucion got up as the Scizor got close.

"What? You have a problem too?" He asked.

The rest of the rest of the parent group tried to calm him down but he only got more enraged.

"Alright that's it!" He razed a claw.

Miss Fi stood up, "Don't you dare!"

He stopped and looked at her then gave her a daring look. She leaned in but Lucion acted quicker. He caught the Scizor and threw him out the window. A bunch of screaming sounded off from in and out of the food house.

"Lucion, ze revirer!" A voice shouted.

Gallia looked around for it. It was Miss Fi. She spoke in a different language! Lucion didn't obey it apparently. The Scizor got up and tried to battle him. He grew blades of his own and fought with the Scizor eventually cutting him horribly. Another scream came. Lucion stared him down. The Scizor was dying.

"Lucion," Miss Fi said in tears.

Lucion looked at the Scizor then at the town surrounding him. He looked at the stained paws and his shyness came back. His breath became choppy.

"He murdered him," one of the people whispered.

Lucion looked at Gallia. Miss Fi approached him.

"Lucion, calm down, you didn't mean to, you were just trying to protect her," She approached.

He looked at her and backed away.

"Lucion, don't do this to me, come on, let's go," She extended a paw.

"He's a murder!" Shouted someone from the group.

Rixon's father stepped up and replied, "He was only trying to protect our children! That man would have killed them."

Miss Fi checked the Scizor.

"He's still alive but he needs medical attention. Everyone go! Grace get a doctor; I'm getting Lucion out of here."

Lucion looked guilty. He seemed so innocent.

"Mama, what's gona happen to Lucion?" Kira asked.

"It's going to be fine," She replied.

That wasn't much of an answer. Gallia watched as Lucion and Miss Fi left with backs turned. She wanted to follow; so, she carefully slipped away.

Lucion began to move faster.

"Lucion, don't do that, don't shove me away again, talk to me!" Miss Fi scolded.

Lucion shook his head and began to sulk.

"Lucion, it's okay, he's not dead, you did well; you protected her."

Lucion didn't respond. He planted his face in the dirt.

"Lucion…"

He didn't do anything, still.

She sighed and cuirassed his back. A sweet sound, a small melody, came from her words. It was the same one that Gallia was always trying to figure out the words to. But she couldn't understand it. As it was sung he began to calm down to the point he sounded asleep. Gallia could still hear his breath going in and out, in and out.

" _Rembre eteu kanso_?" She asked.

Lucion stood on his knees and nodded.

"Don't think about tonight's affairs, understand? You have enough to do. Gallia! You should go back to your parents!"

Gallia froze. How did she know she was there?

Gallia answered anyway, "Yes ma'am."

That day was rather befuddling. The next had made Gallia excited. She planned it all out: She would see Lucion, he would smile, The two of them would make things normal again. Maybe he would finally talk to her. However the day was none like planned. He didn't show up at all. She waited most of her days hopping he'd come back from his trips but she only later began to realize he never went on them. Miss Fi was missing her best and only worker and friend. She tried to find him but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Eventually she tried his house. He was shutting himself in all this time.

Gallia and her friends watched as Miss Fi pounded the door with her paw.

"Lucion, don't do this again; don't shut me out; let me help you!" She shouted.

There was no response.

"Lucion, I need your help! You have…" Miss Fi looked back and faced the door in one quick motion, "A _job_ to do. I can't do it alone!"

He didn't make a move but she could see him in the small hole in the door. His back was facing the door and paws in his face. His ears drooped down. How long was he doing that?

"Lucion, you don't have to come out, just let me in!" She shouted.

Gallia walked up next to her.

"Oh, dear. He must feel awful to have been in here this long," Miss Fi wondered.

"This was my fault," Gallia looked down, "I shouldn't have invited him. That never would have happened."

Miss Fi quickly corrected, "No it was Cypher's brother's fault. If they'd just stop bothering everyone else the village would be a better place."

Miss Fi sneered at the direction of their home, "I hope you two are happy."

"Who are you talking to?" Gallia asked.

"Nobody but myself, dear. Come on, we'd better leave. He's just getting worse with you all on his lawn."

The next day Miss Fi tried again. She continued trying till she started taking risks. She told Gallia and the rest of the children to never tell what she was doing. She spoke the peculiar but rather ugly sounding language that she had once lullaby Lucion with. It sounded like nonsense. It at least got her passage through the door. She came back out a moment later.

"Well?" Rixon asked.

"He's not coming out; I fear that no good idiot did him a toll," She sighed.

They all sighed. A whistling was heard nearby. It stopped next to them. The source was a happy Zoruark. Miss Fi crinkled her eyebrows.

"Hello there," He smiled.

"Hi," She replied, "Nice weather were having, I guess."

The Zoruark chuckled and replied, "It's frosty, but I like it."

Miss Fi's expression changed. They shared a locked gaze.

"So what is your name?" He asked.

"Filicia," She replied.

"That's what I thought. I have some letters addressed to you and a… Lucion. Also, a word to him that I had to memorize. There on a quarantine so she didn't want it written down. The letters have to be checked by the law before being sent. Where is this Lucion, do you know him?"

The children pointed to the black house.

"He's stuck in there, give me the messages, and I'll bring them to him," She ordered.

"Alright, just remember these words. This one is from a Lopunny named Penelope."

Miss Fi breathed in sharply and widened her eyes.

"'We want you to come home soon. Be well and take this for our anniversary. P.S: I hope you didn't forget, but if you did then it's alright. I understand your very busy. End of message. The next is from a Riolu named Adriana: Come hum big brother, I've finally mastered force palm and wand to show you. Can you remember all of that?"

Miss Fi nodded, "Could you repeat those names?"

The Zoruark nodded and replied, "Penelope and Adriana."

"Oh my gosh," Miss Fi widened her eyes again, "Thank you, good bye now. Lucion!"

She ran towards his door and pounded again.

"Wiat you forgot the package that was going to him… Could you do that, young miss?" He asked Gallia.

"Yes, sir," She curtsied.

She excepted that semi-heavy box and walked over to Miss Fi.

"Lucion! Lucion! Have letters for you! It's form your sister and wife!"

Gallia's heart churned. She stopped and felt it sink. The break was so loud Miss Fi seemed to have heard it. Actually it was the box she dropped. Nothing broke inside but it made a loud bang.

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't know you were trying to get my attention," She picked up the box and examined her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Gallia nodded and tried not to let anything show, "Yes, It just stubbed my tow is all, it kinda hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," She pet her on the head.

"I'm going to go home now. Let's go, Kira," Gallia began to walk away.

"But I don't want to go," She fought.

"It's getting late, Kira, come on," She dragged.

"But I don't want to," She fought again.

"She can stay; I'll get her," Nini offered.

"Thank you," Gallia nodded.

Gallia slowly trudged away, letting her tears out. She felt heartbroken. The next day came and the cold moved in more. Miss Fi was with Gallia's family today just to have tea and talk. Gallia didn't interact much. Miss Fi, noticing this and decided to talk to her about it later in her stay.

"Gallia."

She didn't respond.

"Gallia, is something wrong?" She asked.

Gallia sighed and smiled, "No, I'm fine. It's just… Who is Penelope?"

Miss Fi seemed surprised by the question, "Is that what's bothering you?"

Gallia tightened herself.

"Gallia, do you like Lucion?" Miss Fi asked.

"Of course I do, he does a lot of nice things. All my friends like him."

Miss Fi sighed, "Gallia do you love him?"

Gallia whimpered quietly to herself.

Miss Fi sighed and smiled, "Penelope is Lucion's wife. She was the first girl to get his attention. She's what is called a Lopunny. He fell in love with her when during a dance she preformed. She was a kind heart but she had to be won. It take him long being who he was. They have two infants. Both are boys. Penelope is only twenty nine years old."

"But why didn't I hear about her before?" She asked.

"I didn't think you actually were wanting to be so close to him. And it wasn't my place to say. I was ordered… I-I mean, requested t-to keep his past quiet. By him of course."

Miss Fi was stuttering.

"Why are you stuttering?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just remembering that He doesn't want me talking about his past and here talking about it anyway got me asking what kind of friend I was. I'd best not say too much. It was their anniversary yesterday. He was happy but sad at the same time."

"You were able to get inside?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi nodded, "Yes, and he sent something back to her. He didn't forget. He was just sad he wasn't able to get her something as great as what he was given."

"What was it?" Gallia asked.

"Miss Fi smiled and replied, "It's a secret. One he told me to keep."

"Why," Gallia asked curiously.

Miss Fi was silent, "Let's say it's not entirely legal for one to have it here. He was shocked to see it. It's not a common item."

"I can keep it a secret," Gallia promised.

Miss Fi knew her to be one to stay true to her word thus she whispered, "Lucarionite, and that's all I can tell you."

Gallia nodded, "I understand."

Miss Fi took one last sip of her tea and smiled, "Well, I'd best be off. If you need anything you know where to find me. Good afternoon."

Miss Fi received a few more goodbyes then disappeared through the door. Miss Fi was getting more peculiar than she used to be. She kept looking at the mailman weirdly and she kept on changing her words. It didn't seem like her.

"Gallia, it's bed time," Her mother said, "You have some chores tomorrow."

"Yes, mama," She replied.

"Gallia."

She stopped and turned.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Gallia straitened and put her hands in front of her, "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, goodnight."

Gallia curtsied and walked away. She didn't want her mother or father to know about much of her situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanksgiving was coming close. Lately, Rixon was making plans to see if they could see what Lucion was doing. Gallia, being curious herself, went along with them. Each time they either got caught by Miss Fi or by Gallia's father. He restated again what he had ordered first thing when Lucion came: Don't pester him. The children were getting worried that Lucion was not going to celebrate with them.

"So what's the plan, Rix?" Asked Milly.

He shook his head. He ran out of "bright ideas".

"So what do we do now?" Asked Nini.

Gallia was hoping for a good answer from him. He didn't reply though.

"I think we'll never be able to get him out of there."

Rixon sounded more serious than he usually was when he said that. Everyone sighed. They saw the Mailman again.

"Hi, kids," He smiled, "Did you see Miss Felicia around today?"

They pointed the direction of her shop.

"She's at her shop around the corner and the first left second right," Rixon replied more detailed in description.

"Thanks," He smiled.

He left them and went on happily with his bag of written messages.

"Has anyone noticed he skipped all the other houses when he delivered the mail both times?" Gallia pointed out as she squinted, "And, come to think of it, isn't the mailman a Dragonair?"

Rixon squinted too, "She's right, and he came yesterday. So who is he?"

Milly and Nini watched the Mailman with Gallia and Rixon. Kira didn't understand what they meant but did the same anyway.

"Let's go follow him," Rixon tapped Gallia.

"I guess, just this once," She replied.

Everyone else followed at a distance. When the mailman got to the entrance they ran to a window. He entered and started a conversation.

"Hey there, Filicia, how's the shop?" He asked.

"It would be better if I could only remember that Lucion isn't feeling well. I'm going to stop by again today. How's the weather for you?"

He shrugged and replied, "It isn't scorching, and I mean that."

Miss Fi paused and raised her eyebros at him. Gallia barely noticed his head tilt at their direction.

"Who's that at the window?" She asked herself and glared.

The children hid but heard tapping in the building. The door opened and Miss Fi caught them.

"Spying is rude, you know," She grinned at them, "Gallia, you finally gave up on trying to correct them?"

Gallia looked down, "Sort of."

Miss Fi sighed and waived her had, "Well, if you don't need anything then go on and shoo. It's uncomfortable to talk when someone's eavesdropping."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

The children picked themselves up and walked away.

"How did she see us? She never sees us so well," Rixon pondered.

"Did you see the mailman? He knew we were there? How did he know we were there?" Gallia asked.

"The Mailman found us? He didn't even turn his head," Rixon lifted an eyebrow.

Gallia shook her head, "I don't know. Lucion can do that too. It's like… there brothers or something. They also looked like they knew each other," Gallia crinkled her eyebrows.

"Hmm."

Every child hummed.

"I'm going back, I need to see what they're talking about," Rixon gritted.

He took off Gallia ran after him first to stop him but she too was curious. They stopped next to the window this time changing the hiding spot to another. They listened closly.

"…need more time! I can't just leave him here!"

"Your orders were to pull out a week ago," The Zoroark argued, "I tried the best I could ma'am, but they won't listen to me. I have been given no choice: I'm pulling back today and I'm asking if you are able to get Lucion to do the same. I'm sorry, ma'am, orders are orders."

"If we pull back this recon will have been for nothing!" Miss Fi hissed out of character, "Have you forgotten your vow? You take orders from me and only me until the master comes back."

Miss Fi's kind nature returned, "Rixon, Gallia, you need to go home."

Miss Fi looked at their window.

"How did she do that?" Rixon groaned.

"I can hear you," Miss Fi answered.

"We should continue this at my home," She smiled at him apologetically.

"I understand," He bowed.

"Rixon, Gallia, come on," Miss Fi motioned them.

They ran to the entrance. Miss Fi walked with them.

"Listen, whatever you heard is not important. It's just a shop owners thing. I live by a guild."

"A guild?" Gallia asked

Miss Fi nodded, "And I have someone who funds and owns my product in all technicality. Lucion was my only employer they were willing to spare since I knew him. The Zoruark is something of a mailman to our order."

Gallia relaxed. She literally thought something more drastic was taking place.

"So don't you worry a hair about that. It's just… I don't want to leave any of you. It almost feels like you're the children I couldn't have. Of course, I'm not married, so I train myself to be a good mother."

Gallia nodded and replied, "We think you should stay too."

Rixon added with Gallia, "And we won't' have anyone else."

Miss Fi smiled and took a deep breath, "I love the two of you very much. Thank you for understanding. There are your friends. I'll let you go with them as long as you promise not to eavesdrop on our conversations."

They both crossed their hearts and promised.

"Good, then I'll see you later," She smiled kissing them both on the cheek.

They left and went with their friends.

"What did you get?" Milly asked.

"Not much. My elder kin is just an undercover messenger for a shopping guild that Miss Fi is in. She's trying to fight for the right to stay here with us. Her mean boss wants her to go."

Kira stomped and so, "No, not Miss Fi. She can't go away."

"That's right," Rixon agreed, "But we can't interfere. I want to but there nothing we can do."

"You're giving up?" Milly asked.

"I would, but I don't even know what a guild is," Rixon said, "I can't make any plans with that in mind."

They heard crashing in Lucion's house. Scrambling was also heard. Lucion was running around his home. They ducked and drew close. More shuffling was heard and then glass shattering sound. It suddenly stopped. Rixon tried to look inside it but there was nothing. He was gone!

"What?! Where is he? Something happened! I can't see him," He whispered loudly.

"What?" Gallia asked.

She shoved him and looked around. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Miss Fi came back with the Zoroark behind her.

"Kids, what are you doing now?" She asked.

"Something happened to Lucion! He started running around his house and something shattered and then it stopped!" Kira shouted.

"What?" Miss Fi asked.

She took off and listened in the door. She peeked in and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself.

"Don't worry about it, kids," The Zoroark smiled, "He's probably in there but not where you can see him. He's a Lucario. He knows when someone is close. They can tell the location of someone just by the closing of their eyes."

Miss fi Scratched her head and chuckled embarrassingly to herself, "I could have told them that. I was just being cautious."

"Sure. See you later, Felicia," He waived.

"Good bye, Zuros," She waved.

Gallia could have sworn she heard a sigh from Miss Fi.

"Run along kids, you'd best find your parents. Thanksgiving is almost around the corner. They're probably looking for you. Remember, you do have chores to do more often."

With that said they were dismissed. Kira stopped Gallia.

"What is it, Kira?" She asked.

"What are we going to do about Mr. Lucion? He's going to be by himself at thanksgiving."

Gallia looked down, "I know. I don't like it either, but he won't come out. We can't do anything about it."

"But that's not fair," She pouted.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it," Gallia agreed, "Leave it alone."

"But it's not fair! He should come to us for thanksgiving!" She stopped in front of Gallia.

"Kira, I agree with you fully, but he won't. we already tried."

"it's not fair for him. It's not fair! Go talk to him!" She demanded.

"Kira! I already tried!" Gallia said stirnly.

Kira usually backed down by now but a flame inside her kept her strong, "Then talk to him again!"

Gallia rolled her eyes and argued, "Look! Haven't you been around? Even Miss Fi can't get him out."

"I have been around," She shot back, "And I saw that you're the only one who didn't say anything to him. Only Miss Fi and Rixy did."

Gallia paused. Kira was right! She always was around helping with plans but she never even talked to him herself. Gallia thought it over and looked at her sister.

"You right, Kira. I… I never noticed that," Gallia looked down.

"Yeah, I'm right!" She crossed her little arms, "Now go talk to him! Now!"

Kira seemed to have forgotten who was older and in charge. But, just this once, Gallia knew that Kira knew what she was talking about or even doing. She was also trembling. Instead of hitting Kira to remind her who was in charge and to teach her a lesson she smiled.

"You know, Kira, your really smart for an four year old."

Kira eased up and smiled.

"I'm going to talk to him. Let's go," She motioned.

Gallia took off but Kira wasn't with her.

"Kira?"

She looked behind her and saw her crying.

"Kira? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

Kira ran into her sisters arms and said, "I love you, big sis."

Gallia smiled and giggled at her little sister, "I love you too, Kira. Ma and pa were right: you are growing up."

Kira sniffed and smiled at Gallia. Together they went to Lucion's house alone. The house still had its own eerie feeling and it was a little hidden in the brush. Lucion's house was technically out of the village. Gallia took the path and stopped at the door. She looked in to find nothingness on the other side of the door.

"Lucion?" She called.

Nothing happened.

"Lucion," She called again, "It's Gallia. I just wanted to come over one more time to say: thank you for protecting me at the party. I…"

She tried to find something else to say.

"I, uh… I came to invite you to thanksgiving. Only if you want to, of course. I just thought it was be nice, and Kira would be happy if you were there."

Nothing happened.

"I really miss you," Gallia added suddenly knowing what to say, "I really do. I miss the time when I would sit next to the entrance of the village and see you there, walking from the distance."

She heard a shuffle.

"I really miss the conversations we had. I mean, you didn't say anything, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to see you smile. I still remember the costume you sewed for me. I keep it nice and clean and make sure never to tear it. It is the best costume I've ever had."

She could hear paws pat on the floor inside, coming closer with every second.

"I remember the time you first came here too. We were always so curious about you. Who were you, what were you, what were you doing, were you a killer?"

Kira giggled and covered over a deep chuckle Gallia barely heard.

"I was so afraid of you," Gallia stopped herself, feeling him suddenly become distant.

She tried to find a recover. She had it!

"But… every time I was in trouble it was always you who was there to protect me. You saved me from Cypher, you caught me when I fell off the poach, and you saved me from Cypher's brother…"

She heard a sigh.

"I want you to know something, something my mama told me. She said once, that she thought that you weren't here for any old reason. She said, that you were my guardian angel."

She didn't know what he was doing, but she knew that he could hear her and he was right in front of the door. She didn't want to look through the hole. She wanted him to be comfortable.

Gallia took a deep breath, "And there's something else."

She swallowed and tried to keep it together, "Lucion, I'm very… _fond_ of you. That's all I can say for now. Good bye!" She turned and ran; Kira followed her but stopped.

She saw a note slip under the door. Kira looked at the door and smiled.

"Good bye, Mr. Lucion."

Kira curtsied and took the note.

Gallia ran out of the brush and saw Miss Fi. She was smiling.

"That's my girl."

Miss Fi knelt down for a hug from her. Gallia couldn't help but cry. Kira stopped behind her.

"Here's a note; it's for you, Gally."

Gallia took the note, "For me?"

She opened it up and inside was a hand written letter for her.

 _Dear Gallia,_

 _Though I regret not being able to go to your thanksgiving dinner, I just want to thank you for everything you said at that door. I wish I could express how thankful I am that you still see me as a good friend, but I just can't. I want to see you again, but, unfortunately, I have to tell you to understand that I am just afraid. I know that you forgive me for what I did that day and thank you greatly, but you must understand. Such violence, outside of training a child, is a great dishonor and offence to my people. Especially in front of the female, and leading, race. I have done too much beyond repair and thus I hide. I can't let that show; it would be unbearable. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to redeem myself. I was once a solder possessing a great amount of honor but some of it disappeared when I relived unneeded violence in front of Penelope, my wife. You and her and little Aire have so much in common. I only wish that I protect you, just like I did them._

 _From, Lucion_

Gallia looked at Miss Fi sadly, "He's embarrassed? Because of me?"

Miss Fi shook her head, "Shunning and embarrassing are different things, Gallia. He would have been alright if it weren't for anyone believing he was a murder or whatever. If they would have understood the situation then he would not sentence himself to this. But… I suppose I should tell you the story of him and Penelope. You see… one day when he was walking with her, she just came from the doctor to find out she was pregnant, she was being attacked by a drunk solder. He wasn't in his right mind. Lucion tried to reason with him but it all resorted to violence. If the votes to protect you is outnumbered or has sufficient evidence, which it had both against him, then you were stripped of your title in the army and demoted five offices down. His presents was dishonoring her and her name. In the Lucario race, the line is matrilineal, meaning, the woman leads. She begged him to stay and tried to tell him that she didn't hate him for what he did. Especially since it really was to protect her. She couldn't convince him and he left. He became a roamer. Most shamed Lucario like him become one. She was so heartbroken, but never hated him. She still loves him and they sometimes get in touch, but he never has enough courage to see her."

"That's terrible," Gallia gasped.

"That's sad," Kira began to cry.

"Why did they not believe him?"

Miss Fi sighed and replied, "Most of the solder's friends agreed to lie about him and Penelope wasn't able to testify for him, she was pregnant and in shock. No one could help him. They also saw him beating the drunk beyond submission. Lucion is quiet but he's a fierce fighter who will not stop until the threat is neutralized and unable to attack again."

Gallia looked at Lucion's house, "How does he get his honor back?"

Miss Fi shook her head, "I don't know. Battle is the only way."

"Miss Fi, everyone may not have understood the situation but didn't they eventually? Wouldn't that mean his honor is still there?"

Miss Fi shook her head, "It was already decided in his mind, Gallia. He has nothing left. Come, I'll take you home; I've had enough of this grim story."

Gallia and Kira didn't say a word to each other or to Miss Fi along the whole trip. When they got home they heard their mother and father greet them always wondering where they were. Miss Fi left and they were given chores immediately. Gallia was to help her father and Kira was to help her mother. The chores weren't always simple but they were to stuck in their heads to complain. Eventually they were given the same task. It was then that Kira stroke up a conversation.

"If fighting is the only way to get his honor back shouldn't he try looking for one?" She asked.

"I don't think it's that simple," Gallia shook her head.

"What can we do?" She asked.

Gallia shook her head, "I don't know the whole honor thing, Kira. There's nothing we can do to help him."

"Let's ask papa. Maybe he knows," Kira suggested.

"Good idea, you ask him," Gallia agreed.

"Me? But I'm too little! You ask him!" She retorted.

"Kira, your growing up and it's time to except your no longer a little girl. It's time to do big kid stuff. Go on and ask dad like a big girl. I don't have any scaredymeowth siblings. I never will," She glared, "And I hope you keep it that way."

Kira looked down and straightened her back invigorated by her sister, "No, I don't have any scardymeowth siblings either and I'm not a scardymeowth! Wait here, I'll be back."

She left and came back droopily.

"What's wrong?" Gallia asked.

"Papa says I'm too little to understand," She answered dully.

"How did you ask him?" Gallia asked after slapping herself.

"Like this, 'Papa, what is the honor thingy?'"

Gallia sighed flusterdly and said, "That's why. You have to ask him like a big girl. Like this, 'Papa, what is honor?' See? Just like that?"

Kira watched her in awe, "Wow, you sounded like a really big girl."

"And you can too," Gallia smiled, "Practice and go again."

Kira tried the way Gallia taught her.

"No! No! With more grown up like tons. You need to straighten your back and act confident. Don't be nervous! If he sees your able then he'll tell you. The more grown up you act the more grown up you'll become. And even if you don't understand now you will later."

Kira tried to distribute what was said.

"Okay," She replied.

"And no more of that, 'okay.' I want a 'Yes, sis' or a 'No, sis'. Got it? We don't just say 'okay' and be done with it. No yeahs, either. Yes or no, got it?"

"Oka… Yes, sis," She nodded.

"Good job, you getting it already. Now, try again," She ordered.

Kira tried but she still felt shy.

"Kira, that was better but you need to be confident. Ignore that sick feeling you get or you won't be big girl. Try again."

Kira tried again and it sounded promising but that wasn't enough for Gallia.

"More confidence. Your still sounding quiet."

Kira took a deep breath but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and smiled cutely.

"Papa, what is honor?"

Gallia smiled but it dropped, "The face is great but it doesn't fit the situation. You're not supposed to look cute, you're supposed to look grown up. One more time; I have a good feeling about this one."

Kira took off the smile and looked as serious as she could.

"Papa, what is honor?"

Gallia smiled, "Almost but don't keep your face in once mood. Like this, 'Papa, what's honor?' Okay?"

Kira sighed, "Begin grown up is hard."

"It is now but when you reach it it's easier than saying: googoo."

Kira sighed and tried again. Gallia applauded.

"Yes! That's it! Now go and ask him. Show him you've grown up!" She cheered.

Kira's confidence boosted and she tried again. She came back confused.

"What's wrong?" Gallia asked.

"I don't get it," She replied.

Gallia beat her head on a pole.

"Never mind, I'll ask him."

"I remember what he said," Kira stopped her, "I just don't understand it."

"What did he say?" Gallia asked.

"He said honor was a way pokemon looked at you, it was a respect that pokemon would remember you by. It's the good in you. I don't get it. Isn't the way pokemon look at you with their eyes?"

Gallia eased and smiled, "No, silly, he means your spiritual eyes. It's the way you look in your spirit. Like us and Lucion. Lucion understands but he really doesn't. I have to tell him something!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We don't have our chores done."

Gallia took the fact in consideration.

"And I want to understand what honor is. If you know I should know too. I'm a big girl," Kira crossed her arms.

Gallia smiled, "He said that it was the way pokemon viewed you. The good in you. Kira if you said you had a rule and you broke it what would you feel?"

"Bad," She replied.

"Exactly, you feel bad because that means you were bad. But if you had someone else's rule and I broke it and I blamed it on you what would you feel?"

"Angry."

"And if you think about it what would you have considered?"

"How mean you were and how they didn't believe me even though I was telling the truth."

"Yes, but that's how you feel. What would you consider?"

"What papa told me to do when one of us broke the rules. I would tell."

"And?"

"…I wouldn't hit you?" Kira asked.

"Yes! That's it! That's what Lucion is doing! He's trying to figure out what he could have done to make the truth come out. His view on himself is going down but he doesn't understand that he still has honor. We see him as a good person, we know the truth. So does penelope. Everyone else also knows the truth bet he doesn't know they respect him now!"

"Honor is the good in you," Kira smiled.

"Exactly, and if that's the case than Lucion has more honor than anyone here."

"Not exactly," Said a voice.

"Papa?"

"Now I see what was going on. You see, Gallia, I only said that because that was the simplest I can put in and most literal. That's what Kira needed to know for now. For you I'm going to tell you this. Honor is a respect. It's the thing everyone views in you. It's your reputation. But above all: it's honesty, it's discipline, and it's what all warriors fight for."

Gallia looked at this knew definition. Lucion was trained: he's disciplined, he fights fair: he's honest. And from the old definition: all the children respect him, Miss Fi respects him, Penelope respects him, and the list goes on!

"That doesn't change it, does it papa? You can tell Lucion was protecting us. He only broke one rule twice but for good reasons. He doesn't deserve to be cooped up in there forever."

"Gallia, it still doesn't work like that. It's good deeds outweighing the bad. I don't agree with that but I have no choice but to stick with it."

"But you always said to me, 'Gallia, a hero isn't known just for his or her good deeds but the fact they didn't run the wrong way.' What did that mean comparing to that?"

"It's not me Gallia. It was my father who said that. He said, 'Son, I'm not the only hero of that war. Others fought too. Though the officer will be put in the history book he wasn't the only one. Most people believe that doing a good deed and wearing a medal earns you the title but the title is easier to earn than you think.' Then we went on to saying, 'Hero's and cowards are both afraid, but it's the hero who ran the right way.' That is why they have honor and a coward doesn't."

Gallia thought a moment and thus brought up, "I still think that means he has honor. He wasn't afraid to break that rule to protect me."

"What rule are you talking about?" her father asked.

"They aren't supposed to be violent in front of girls unless they are training or for good reasons."

Gallia's father smiled and added, "Then I suppose he really does have honor. Gallia you are a really bright girl."

Gallia smiled.

"But with that don't forget to finish your chores."

Gallia dropped her shoulders and continued her chores. She then wrote a letter concerning her finding and dropped it under Lucion's door. Though it was a week after; he was not present for thanksgiving and Gallia still had not seen him.

"Did he read it?" She wondered, "Did he even understand?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last days of November and snow came early but not too thick. Gallia and her friends played in it all day. There was just enough for them to start diving in. Gallia was excited for Lucion. He came from a place where it snowed almost all day. However he never showed up. Thanksgiving was one thing to miss, but Christmas was a no-no. She was getting bolder and if she had to she would tell him the wildest things after breaking down the door. She'd do it all in one breath too if she had too. She already had a few gifts for him. One she made herself. It was a red scarf that was nice and warm. She worked on it from the start of December and wouldn't stop till it was done. Fortunately, since she loved knitting, it only took a standard day.

Zuros came by and gave them all gifts that they actually enjoyed. All the children got gifts from the guild Except Gallia. She got a gift, personally, from Penelope. It was a heart scale pocket watch with a platinum chain, golden numbers, and silver hands. The note with it was also from her. It was only telling her how much she appreciated her taking care of Lucion and giving him the letter. The last part shocked her. He literally took Gallia's advice and visited her! They spent an entire week with each other and she was so thankful for Gallia. The watch was extremely old and still functional. It apparently was her grandmother's. The condition seemed to be too good for such an age. As a reward she wanted Gallia to have it. She also added, "I think I am quite fond of you Gallia, and I hope to meet you one day."

"And here's a message to all of you," Zuros added, "To the children under Felicia's care: We now understand how much you care about the old girl and have reached a decision. It would be wrong of us to take something so dear away from you and have thus decided, as a Christmas present, to let her stay and continue caring for you."

The children cheered.

"In addition we also add our sincere apology for the inconvenience and have given each of you gifts. Thank you for your understanding, signed, etcetera and so forth, The Shop Owner's Company Guild," Zuros smiled and bowed.

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Rixon bounced repeatedly.

"Yea, and with gifts too!" Milly smiled, hugging the stuffed mew toy.

Nini fawned over her gold chain necklace that had a small but jeweled pokeball insignia.

Gallia examined her ticking watch. It's history and it's material made it very special to her. She somehow felt a connection with Penelope now.

"Welp, I'm off. Enjoy your gift, kids," He smiled and took off.

"Bye, Mr. Zuros!" They shouted.

He waved and returned their dismissal. The children took their gifts home and returned to play. Today however was Kira's birthday; thus they played all of her favorite games. She was now five and a "bigger girl" than before. Gallia gave her a scarf as well. When they were done they went home to wait for the next day.

Gallia thought to give a present to Lucion that day. She wanted to give the scarf to him, but she also wanted to wait. She had made the decision that the scarf would be for the actual day of Christmas. She gave it some thought and came up with the idea of giving him a sweater. However it didn't feel right with his chest spike and all. She knew only the scarf would be any good. With a little more thought she only found to give him something he already had and could use a replacement for. Looking the Miss Fi's shop she found a machete. It was almost like the one he had but in perfect, sharp condition. She brought it to Miss Fi's attention and she had a better idea.

"Well, dear, I would agree but that short blade he has was his grandfather's; he wouldn't want to give that away. It may be a little chipped but it's handy still. That is thoughtful though. How about… these?"

Miss Fi brought her to some cloaks. Though her memory was a little fuzzy she could remember his cloak was in desperate need of replacement. As a matter of fact, a cloth with no hood and nine holes would probably not be considered a cloak. Gallia agreed and traded the product with a knitted sweater, some gloves, and socks. Miss Fi folded it up, boxed it, then wrapped the product for her to give to Lucion. Upon entering his property she knew he wouldn't take it personally; thus, she put in front of his door.

She knocked twice, "Lucion, you don't have to come out, but I have a gift for you. I'll lay it here and leave. I hope you like it."

She left and turned to see the gift still there. To keep him comfortable, she left; only hoping he would take it. The next day it was replaced with a smaller box that was just as big as a soap bar. Did her gift shrink? She ran to the door and saw a tag on it:

"To: Gallia,

From: Lucion."

Exited, she picked it up and tor the paper off. She carefully opened it to find a unique, extremely detailed, and high quality made, wooden figure of a Kirlia. It was her!

"Thank you so much!" She smiled at the door, "It's beautiful!"

She took the figure but not without keeping the trash. She respected the rule to not liter.

All day, even with her friends, if she wasn't doing anything she was looking at the figure and smiling at it's wonderful design.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Milly.

"Lucion made it for me. I gave him a gift and he gave me one back," She explained.

Milly giggled and asked, "What did you give him?"

Gallia answered, "A cloak so he doesn't get cold on trips. His old one was getting too many tears and holes."

"I would have given him a knife," Rixon scoffed.

"I almost did but the one he has belonged to his grandfather and is very dear to him," Gallia replied, "At least, that's what I was told my Miss Fi. She recommended a cloak."

"Why didn't you give him then extra warm scarf filled with love," Nini asked.

"First of all: he's married. Second of all: that's behind me and should be behind you. Now, to answer your question: I want to give that to him when we actually see him or on the day of Christmas. I don't just want to give him all the gifts he has and have him receive nothing at Christmas."

The children nodded and agreed in unison.

"That's a good idea," Kira smiled.

"Thank you, Kira," Gallia smiled.

"Maybe we should all get him something," Rixon pitched.

"Yea," Agreed the group.

"Like what though," Asked a miscellanies child.

Rixon smiled with his teeth, "Glad you asked. I say we get him, no, not a knife, Gallia, just thought to throw that in, but a knew bag. Didn't you see it last time? It was sewed together multiple times!"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I did see Lucion's bag torn a bit. In fact, it looked as if it was torn on purpose, like someone was trying to steal from him," Gallia pointed.

"I bet, if that happened, they regretted it," Rixon laughed.

The children agreed and laughed with him.

"I think so too. So what bag are we going to get him?" Gallia asked.

"Right this way," He directed.

He took off at full stride. The children tried to follow. He stopped at the shop and kindly waited. He was working on his act of not being naughty this Christmas so he also made no comments.

"Come on, let's go," He bobbed his head.

They ran in the store.

"Hello, dears. What can I do for you?" Miss Fi smiled.

Rixon spoke up, "Where's that survival bag you had, Miss Fi?"

"Survival bag?" She asked.

"Yea, the one I was asking about earlier," He reminded.

"Oh, well, that was beyond your price range, I thought. But, as promised, I have it right here, on hold for you."

She picked it up. It was a leather bag with a sleeping mat on top, some rope, and whatever else one needed inside. It had two big pouches in front and heavy duty straps that promised not to break. The bag was closed by belts, same as the pouches, and the mat was held by tight straps that buckled like a belt as well. The model was a solder's dream to have! Mostly because the model helped relieve stress from the shoulders.

"Wow, that's a great gift, Rixon," Nini cheered.

"Lucion will love that," Milly added.

"Oh, it's for Lucion? Well he's going to be spoiled this Christmas. I have no doubts he'll finally come out and be a part of the community again. So do you have the right stuff to trade it for?"

The children looked at each other. They didn't want to give away the presents they were given.

"Maybe we can work it off?" Rixon asked.

"The work I have is meant for adults, honey, and I could never ask you to work on fine days like this," She shook.

They tried to think.

"We could get you fire wood. I'm sometimes sent to cut it since my dad has to work at late and my mom can't do it," Gallia smiled.

"I get firewood from Zuros and I'm a Delphox. I don't need a fire to stay warm. I'm always warm."

Miss Fi wanted to give it to them, but she didn't want to be unfair. There were other customers listening in. If they weren't there she would just hand it to them and keep it a secret.

"I'll buy it for them," A soft voice volunteered.

A fluffy Pokémon was at the door. She had fur around her neck like a thick scarf, and it was around her wrists and ankles too. Her ears were extra long and almost about as long as she was. She had this innocent appearance about her. Who was she?

"Oh! Penelope!" Exclaimed Miss Fi, "I didn't know you were visiting so soon!"

Miss Fi got out from behind her counter and hugged the Lopunny.

"Hello, Felicia," She smiled, "How is business?"

"It's doing fine, dear, fine and better that you're here. Just visiting for the day and heading out?"

"No, I'm staying with Lucion. He and the children are staying home and having father son chats."

The group was chocked. That was Penelope? Gallia found herself jealous. She was cute, maybe even cuter than her. No wonder he married her.

"So these are Lucion's DLFs?" She asked.

"'DLFs'," Milly asked.

"Dear Little Friends," She answered.

"Yes, they are," Miss Fi smiled.

She introduced them one by one saving Gallia for last.

"So, this is who I thank for taking care of my mate," She smiled.

"Puh-pleasure to meet you," Gallia curtsied with a stutter.

Penelope grinned and curtsied far more graciously, "The pleasure is all mine. If it weren't for you I never would have seen him again. Would you honor me for a private chat some time?"

Gallia turned from jealousy to flattered, "O-of course!"

Penelope's smile just melted her, "Thank you. Now, I believe these children wanted a gift for Lucion. I'd be happy to supply the proper things to trade."

Penelope dug into a satchel and reviled a small bottle.

Miss FI's paw went to her moth, "That's…!"

She was shocked.

"This is a healing herb. They are very rare," Penelope finished.

"Honey, are you sure?" She asked again.

"It's alright, they grow around my property. Though they still are hard to find."

"Alright, one gift for a healing herb," Miss Fi smiled.

She took the bottled plant and gave the bag to the children.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lucion," Rixon smiled before racing out the door. The children followed.

"Come on, Gallia, let's go wrap this for Lucion," Milly pulled.

"Actually, I was hoping she could stay with me," Penelope interrupted.

Gallia nodded, "Why don't you go on, Milly I'll meet you at Rixon's house."

"Okay," She agreed.

She took off without her, leaving them there.

Penelope took Gallia outside.

"Shall we walk, then?"

"Yes, ma'am," She agreed.

They slowly strolled along side each other.

"You should realize how important you are to my mate. He really cares for you," She started.

"Thank you," Gallia floundered, not knowing what to say.

"I was hoping you could tell me how the two of you met."

Gallia shrugged and replied, "Not much to say. He was knew and Rixon had a big imagination. I didn't know what to believe. Said he was a killer."

Penelope laughed.

"I was afraid of him. He was just so…"

"Serious?" Penelope smiled.

"Yea, that. He had this piercing look about him, he… He was just… I don't how to put it. My mother called him my guardian angel after he rescued me from a mean Pokémon named Cypher. He also rescued me from being hurt real bad. It was impossible how he reached me so quickly. He was at the other side of the porch and then he was catching me when I fell off."

"Extreme speed."

Gallia looked at her, "What?"

"He used extreme speed. It's a move Lucarios learn not too long after they evolve. It's very handy. Saved my life too. Your story and mine are very similar, you know."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you after you're done," She smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Anyway, after he saved me we wanted to know more about him. We constantly asked Miss Fi about him. He never talked either. I wanted to try to get him too so I spent most of my mornings waiting for him to return on his daily walks and talk to him. I told him stories, asked about what he does, and just tried to get to know him. Soon, I just… felt a connection."

"Hmm, unlike me you were more persistent. He actually pursued me, but I gave in eventually. He's a interesting one, isn't he? That's what I first found attractive about him."

"Well, what's your story? I'm done with mine," Gallia smiled.

"Well, I'm a dancer or was. I'd been a part of a traveling entertainer's carrier. My boss was a pain and unfair but he gave me money, food, and whatever else. I was never mistreated, but I was harassed by him. I met Lucion when I was done with my act. I was just getting away from all of the compliments and fans and getting fresh air. Lucion was just there, staring at me for a moment. When I caught him he turned away, bowed, and left. I never saw any male do that. I should have seen right there that he was different. My boss decided we were going to stay there for an extended time because they paid so well. Every time, I saw Lucion was at the back of the room watching my dance and leaving when my part was done. There was a time a saw him and he was with Felicia that time."

"So this is how you met Miss Fi too?"

"Yes, anyway, he was always silent never saying anything to me but always glancing at me one second to another. I first thought it was nothing then I thought he was just a… bad Pokémon waiting for a chance to get me. It was then that night that I was trying to get back to my inn. I felt like someone was following me. Every time I looked back no one was there. Then he was in front of me. I was scared at first. He just looked away and sighed. I didn't know what he wanted so I scolded him about starring at me. He felt bad of course, and maybe I was a little too harsh, but he respect what I said. When I was about to pass him he stopped and shook his head. I wish I listened to him then. Especially with that look he gave me. It was so concerned, so afraid. I almost listened, but I shrugged him off."

"Do you still regret that?"

"More than ever. It was the first time I rejected him. I told him to stop following me when he tried to warn me without words. I think he was too shy to talk to me then. I should have known that I was taking a dangerous path. The part of town I wondered into was the worst part yet, and on top of it I was going the opposite direction of my inn. I had no idea he was supervising me, but I still felt followed. No one was behind me when I looked. I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke into a run. I was attacked as soon as I took a wrong turn. It was about to get bad, but Lucion came when I needed him. I didn't see him, but I knew it was him when the next day Felicia asked if I was alright and said Lucion told her all about it. He was hurt too. He didn't even look at me. He kept his eyes closed around me all the time. I had hoped his eyes were not damaged in the process of protecting me."

"So what did you do about it?"

Penelope took breath and replied, "Oh, I started asking about him. Miss Fi and I made a bond and we talked about him almost all the time. Then I did what you did. I wasn't waiting for him but every dance I said my hellos and tried to get a word out of him. He still wouldn't look at me, but when I apologized to him and said I'd like to get to know him. He suddenly just looked me in the eyes and smiled. Then, I fell in love him. I knew he was different from every male in that town. You should have seen his face when I asked him if we could court. He was always nervous every step of the relationship but seemed to have this hope of making me his. I knew I had feelings for him one night when we were enjoying each other's company the most. I whispered into his ear one thing I thought was going to be my last to him. You see, my boss had decided that we needed to go and 'continue to remain traveling entertainers."

"What did you tell him?" Gallia asked eager to know.

"I told him the one thing I had been waiting to say to the one I knew was the right mate. I said: I love you. He looked so happy. When the next day came we were all packed and ready to move on. I waited for him to say goodbye to me, but he never came. I was so confused. I wanted to see him that day; I needed to. It was going to be the last time, and I at least wanted to hear one word from him. I had spent the time crying in my carriage. Then, it happened."

"What?" Gallia asked hyper.

Penelope grinned real wide, "A loud thud banged against my carriage and my boss was yelling at someone. Whoever it was wouldn't say a word. I stuck my head out when I hear d my boss say, 'If you want something spit it out! Stop playing charades with me!' And I saw him. Lucion looked at me with heavy breaths and wide eyes. My heart skipped a beat. He walked to the window and didn't say anything yet. I could only hear his breath. I asked him if he wanted to talk when he motioned me out of the carriage. I got out and the first words he said to me came out, 'Penelope, don't leave alone. I've been alone for too long. I want to mate with you.'"

Gallia sighed, "That's so romantic."

"I know!" She replied, "It was the best day of my life! I didn't know what to say. I tried to tell him how happy I was, but I couldn't move. Then he said to me, 'Penelope, I want you to stay… with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I have to do something more to prove I'm the one then I'll do it. I'll kill myself if I have to.'"

Gallia laughed.

"Of course that was the only thing he needed to do to convince me he was the one. It now impossible for me to say no. So the only thing I could do to show him I felt the same was… well… I tackled him."

"You tackled him?" Gallia tried to say quietly.

"Yes, and I didn't even touch lips with him. I just tackled him and pinned him down. I don't know what happened. If I tripped or did it on purpose, but he understood. My boss didn't like it though. But thanks to my friends, being all of the performers, I got by to staying with him. Ten years later that nearly ended because of a war and some intoxicated solders thinking that they had rights to me. But then you happened. You saved our relationship; so I wanted to come and thank you personally."

"That's alright," Gallia blushed, "It was nothing. But I'm glad that I could help. I loved that story though. You should turn it into a book!"

Penelope giggled and replied, "Maybe, but I have a family to take care of and no time to spare. This was very beneficial to me, Gallia. I thank you for taking your time to talk with me."

"It was worth it. I think it was benf… benenef… bfinel…"

"Beneficial."

"Yea, that… to me too."

Penelope curtsied and smiled, "Gallia, I think there's something to you that no one will ever be able to see. Something rich, something impossible to find, even in Lucion."

"What is it?" Gallia asked.

"I don't know, but it shows it's there."

Gallia's and Penelope's eyes met with each other's and found a true bond. Gallia thanked her but she didn't even notice that she accidently said, "Big sis."


	7. Chapter 7

Hark! For Christmas time was near! Penelope had left after giving Gallia her new nickname.

"I love the name Gallia, but I think, from now on, I'll call you, Zeru."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a altered name from the word: Zeour, meaning sister."

"Zayru?"

"Too much emphases. It's Ze- and ordinary sound and then -ghu. Because the language has no -r- sound. You say it with your throat. Zeru."

"Z-z-z-ze gug gu ghu ghoo. Zeghoo. Zeru?"

"There, now you have it!" Penelope smiled.

"It's hard to say," Gallia sighed.

"I know, but It's also a difficult language to learn. You probably should keep it a secret that I call you that and that it is even spoken around here."

"Why?" Gallia asked.

"It's not entirely a legal language," Penelope warned, "Well, we'd best be off. Children?"

Milly and Nini said a flirtatious goodbye to her sons, who were both riolus and let them go. They left with a wave and then pulled away by rapidashes. For some reason Gallia felt paranoid. Penelope was like her older sister a one day and for the week they had spent time with each other. Gallia once caught Cypher eying them. When she brought it to Penelope's attention Penelope told Lucion and she seemed assured they were safe. Not to mention that Lucion had been teaching Penelope to take care of her and the family alone. Now, she was gone and Gallia had felt her safety melt away. She was so afraid of Cypher. Christmas, now four days away, sent Gallia hopping for long chores to do so her friend's could drag her out of the safety of her home. She made sure to get Kira in all of it too. Somehow she felt like they were targets to something.

"Gallia, are you cold?" Her father asked.

"A little," She answered, but the truth was she was trembling in fear.

So many questions ran through her head. Is she going to get hurt? If so is Lucion going to protect her? Is Miss Fi? Will they be safe from Pokémon like Cypher? Hopefully they would be, but she just didn't know. Why did she suddenly feel this way?

"I'll go get you a heavier coat," Her father nodded.

"Uh, actually, could we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He smiled.

She gulped.

"Honey, are you okay?' He asked.

"I'm scared," She cried.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I felt so safe when Penelope was here. We were walking and I saw Cypher staring at me."

Her father tensed and sighed, "He's not going to touch you. I'm going to make sure of that."

"But he beat you up," She cried.

He looked down and now he was worried.

"Honey, even then, he won't do anything. He's not stupid enough to attack you."

"But he said he would get you. He said he would hurt you!" She sobbed.

He chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"He wouldn't dare. Miss Fi would make sure of that. That's why she checks on us."

"Is she okay?" Asked Gallia's mother.

"Well, Grace, she's just paranoid. She's afraid Cypher is after her."

Her mother put on a sympathized look, "Honey you don't have to worry about that. Your father and I won't allow it."

"But he promised he would," She sobbed.

"It's okay," She smiled, "It will never happen."

"Go ahead and give us some time," She mouthed to her husband.

He left and let them have time alone.

"Gallia, remember what I said to you in your room? Lucion has this way of knowing when you're in danger. Here's a little secret I've been keeping. You know I can read minds, don't you?"

"You can?" She asked.

"It's what all Gardevoirs can do. When I passed Lucion's house I felt something. It was his aura. Though his mind was blocked I could tell his aura was following something. Do you want to know what it was?"

"Cypher?" She guessed.

Her mother shook her head, "You."

Gallia sniffed and asked, "Really?"

"He's been watching you."

Gallia felt a sudden wave of safety cover her. She wiped her tears and calmed down.

"I told you he was your guardian angel," She smiled.

Gallia nodded.

"Now, I think you should play with your friends tomorrow," She smiled.

Gallia nodded and replied, "Yes, mama."

She pet her daughter's head and left her to her chores. The next day, as promised, she went to go play with her friends. But even through all their games she almost seemed left out. They kept of forgetting about her. In hid'n seek they left her in the same hiding place three games before changing and letting her revel herself. She felt completely invisible. She was almost no longer included in their group. Milly and Nini were her best friends and they even forgot about her. Her mother and father were too busy getting things ready for the Christmas and Christmas eve parties. Kira at least acknowledged her.

"Sissy, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Gallia replied.

Kira tilted her head, "You don't look okay. Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "No, I just… Kira, didn't you see everyone. Your always ignoring me and never acknowledge me anymore!"

Kira backed up and apologized, "Sorry, it's just you didn't play with us a lot anymore. We're used to not having you."

"But I'm their friend and well as they have each other. Can't they at least realize I'm back with them?"

Kira shuffled her foot and replied, "But you played so much with Mrs. Lucion…"

"Her name is Penelope!" She scolded.

"…That we thought you didn't like us anymore," She shrunk.

"'Didn't like you anymore?' What gave you that idea?" She glared.

"I don't know," She replied.

Kira was trying not to fall under the weight of her sister pounding on her.

"Kira, if I didn't like you, I would make it clear, like I am now. Now, I'm not so sure if I do. Would you like it if I ignored you?"

Kira shrunk as her sister shout her down and ran away in tears. Gallia crossed her arms and turned away. But then she felt horrible. She was just a little girl, and she didn't deserve that. Gallia sighed and sat herself down.

"Look at you Gallia: your taking things too personally and took it out on your sister. She's probably going to tell on you and then get you in trouble. You won't be able to have anything at the party. Then you'll be more invisible."

Gallia sat there and cried. Ever since Penelope left she was falling apart. She needed to see Miss Fi. That was it! If she talked to Miss Fi about her problem she would understand and make it better. She always did.

Gallia picked herself up and walked to Miss Fi's shop. It was swarmed! There was no way she could get to Miss Fi. No sense in not trying. She ran inside and got passed some of the costumers.

"Miss Fi?" She asked.

Miss Fi didn't hear here. She was trying to sort out her problems with the costumers.

"That is not fare!"

"But this is the best I can trade it with!"

"But you promised to put this item on hold for me!"

"Everyone! Please calm down, not all at once!" She shouted.

Gallia fell over and got trampled a bit. Miss Fi still couldn't hear her. She shouted again and again. Finally her gaze met Miss Fi's and she realized what was happening.

Miss Fi's eyes darkened as she saw another Pokémon trample the Kirlia without notice or botheration and shouted as loud as possible, intense heat glowing through her, and fire summoning at will, "EVERYONE BE SILENT!"

The chatter stopped. A sob could be heard. They looked at Gallia.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You have been given your fair price and can pay it, but you won't! And you won't even bother to kill a girl for a present that you could just get and go!"

They did feel a bit ashamed and wanted to apologize to the little girl.

"Gallia, come here, are you alright, dear?" She asked softly.

Gallia tried to get up but someone stepped on her leg and injured it. She limped over and tried not to cry in front of them.

"Ooh, dear, your bleeding," She gasped.

Everyone stared. Gallia was embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Miss Fi asked.

Gallia couldn't say anything. She was so hurt.

"Everyone, you get what you want, just get out!" She shouted angrily.

The customers were no longer interested but still gathered what they wanted.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked softly.

Gallia shook her head.

"You only visit me if you need something honey. Come on tell me, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I feel so invisible," She barely made out.

Gallia sobbed. "I got angry and yelled at Kira. I feel so horrible; I want Penelope to come back!"

Miss Fi groaned and replied, "It's alright honey, don't cry. There there, ooh, you poor thing. Gallia, listen, you're not invisible. I know it's hard to be ignored but sometimes it happens. Ooh."

Miss Fi tried to calm the girl down but no avail. She wished she had something to say to calm the child like she usually did, but she couldn't

"Honey, I know it's hard but sometimes it's best to forgive. When you do you forget the pain. And when you forget, it never is there to hurt you. Look at me."

Gallia looked at her in the eyes and listened.

"Where there is love there is healing. And I love you. I will never treat you like your invisible. I promise."

Gallia nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Come on, I'll take you home," She smiled.

Gallia nodded and walked with Miss Fi. Then, at the distance, Gallia heard something soothing. A song? A flute! It first started a little mystical but when it started to get more deep she could feel her spirit come to a peace. Miss Fi could hear it too. They followed the source and found Lucion's house. It was being played in there!

"I know that song," Miss Fi said with her voice breaking, "Oracion."

Gallia listened to it. The more she listened the more it made her feel better. It was so beautiful. Gallia even fell asleep. Miss Fi smiled and carried her home.

Another day and it was Christmas Eve. The first thing Gallia did was apologize to Kira.

Kira was petting Dash and Blaze, their Rapidashes.

"Kira?" Gallia called.

Kira looked away, this time ignoring her on purpose.

"Kira, I'm a bad sister. I was mean and stupid. Can we be sisters again?"

Kira acknowledged but didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry," Gallia added, "You must be really tough to handle me as your older sister."

Kira stopped and smiled.

"Sister?"

She let out a hand.

"Uh huh," She replied, shaking it.

Gallia smiled sniffed and tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you," Kira apologized, "I'll try not to do it again. I promise."

"I don't need you to promise, Kira. I just want to be sure I have my little sister there," She sighed.

Kira sniffed and hugged Gallia, "I love you big, Galy."

"I love you too, Kira, and I'll never yell at you again. I promise."

"I don't need you to promise me that, Galy."

"You just want your sister?" Gallia smiled.

"Yes, but I just want to know if I am a good sister," She replied.

"I don't deserve you, Kira."

"But you have me anyway." Kira smiled.

Gallia widened her eyes. Kira understood what she meant! Usually, Kira would have to ask about it but not this time.

"You knew I meant?"

"You taught me," Kira replied, "And I didn't want to forget. Is your leg okay?"

Gallia smiled, "Yes, Kira, it is. Are you doing fine?"

"Yes, of course," She curtsied elegantly.

Gallia giggled. The two girls worked together to help with decorations for the Christmas Eve party. They were so excited. Everyone was there. Minus a Lucario, but it was still a bit fun. Gallia still felt somewhat invisible though. Kira was talking to Milly and Nini. They had nothing interesting to her though. All of the boys were playing rough with Rixon winning all the time and any other friend of hers wasn't present. Miss Fi was talking to her parents. The others were not worth talking to or were unavailable, mostly both. Then she saw Milly, Nini, and Kira putting on some winter stuff.

"Where are you going?" Gallia asked curiously.

"Oh, we were given permission to see if Lucion wanted to come. We're getting ready. You should come too," Milly smiled.

"Yea, come on, let's," Nini agreed.

"Please?" Kira begged.

"Sounds like fun," Gallia answered.

"It doesn't sound like that to you. Go and get your stuff, let's go," Nini hastened.

Gallia did as she was ordered and walked out with them. The girls except Gallia talked. Gallia only looked at the footprints they were making.

She quoted something to herself, "'There are times to make friends, but it's only the good ones that make footprint on your heart.'"

She groaned and shook her head, "That's not how it went, that's just a cheap paraphrase."

A small bang sounded behind them. Gallia looked back but nothing was there. She continued cautiously. Something fell over behind them. It echoed through the stone buildings.

"Did you hear that?" Kira asked.

"Hear what?" Milly asked.

"That banging sound," Gallia answered.

"No," Nini shook her head.

They continued and Gallia's memory clicked. This happened to Penelope! Every time she looked back she didn't find anyone but when she started running she was attacked! Gallia became afraid and whatever was out there could smell it. She tried to stay calm. They were only five houses away from Lucion's. If he didn't come out the trip home would be a living nightmare! She could only pray that Lucion would come with them. Oh no! Another sound! It was close! Gallia swung over and there, with an "oof" of her impact, was Cypher. He was drunk again and this time as mad as ever. He picked Gallia up. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kira, Milly, and Nini screamed too. Nini ran back to Gallia's parent's house. Milly bravely took a rock and threw it at Cypher's head.

"Gah! You brat!" He shouted, but that was only the safely put version of what he truly said.

He threw Gallia down so hard she felt something break. Nothing broke of hers but when she looked for it she found a broken heartscale pocket watch that tried helplessly to tick on. Gallia's heart broke like the watch. Cypher was chasing after Milly and Kira.

"Kira! Run!" Milly shouted.

Kira took off at Lucion's house, hoping he would understand the situation. Milly tried to run too, but she was picked up and flung onto Kira. Gallia bravely, mostly out of anger, made a snowball with a rock inside. She threw it this time making sure that it would draw blood. With the mass of the rock, accuracy of the throw, and the power behind it it had a definite outcome. He stopped and felt the area of his head. He was exploding with anger. Gallia took off running as fast as she could. A force lifted her off her feet chocking her airspace. Cypher turned her around so she could see what he was doing to her. A smile formed around his mouth as he gripped harder. She could feel her breath slipping away. Her eyes had to close… but her breath suddenly returned. She coughed and braced herself thinking Cypher wanted her to live this moment longer. But it never came. Her father saved her? No way, they were too far and Nini could barely run right. Miss Fi couldn't be there either. She was at her house too. She heard a choking sound but she could tell it wasn't an actual chokehold do to the airspace seemly being open. She could her the breath trying to return but then it disappeared in one last, gurgled sound. She could hear labored breathing. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't; they were too heavy.

A few minutes later and she finally woke up at the sound of her mother's voice, "Honey? Honey, wake up, everything's alright."

She opened her eyes, "Mama?"

A bunch of air was left out from being held in suspense.

Miss Fi turned and smiled, "She's alright."

"Mama, it was Cypher," She cried, "He tried to kill me."

"He won't be doing that again. He's not going to bother you anymore," Her mother assured.

"He won't?" Gallia sobbed.

She nodded, "Lucion made certain of that."

They turned toward him. Gallia's eyes widened. There in front of her, was a Pokémon she was wanting to see for so long. She couldn't think; she wanted to say _something_. She could only think: scarf.

"Lucion, I-I have a present for you," She meekly smiled.

She was too happy he would finally show up for her. She tried to get up.

"Oh, no, honey, you need to rest," Her father stopped her.

Lucion clenched his paws and gathered some confidence. He approached her, something he seemed timid of. He put a paw on her father's shoulder and then picked Gallia up along with the blanket.

"It's over there," She pointed.

Lucion walked in the direction and leaned down for her to work her hands through the drawers. She took out a poorly wrapped package and put it on her chest. He carried her back to her bed; then she handed the present to him. Her parents only smiled. Kira, Nini, and Milly blushed. Rixon chuckled quietly. He took it and opened it slowly. He smiled at the long, red piece of cloth.

"It's a scarf," She explained.

He looked at it funny and gave it to her. She motioned his head to come closer.

"You put it on, like this," She wrapped it around his neck comfortably.

He felt the cloth and its warmth then smiled. Lucion returned a present by giving her a small, quick kiss on her head. The heat on her cheeks stuck out. The situation calmed a bit and the parents began talking about how they were going to explain this to the mayor so Lucion would enclose himself again or be forced to leave. Gallia, after a lot of fighting, was allowed to stand. She was glued to Lucion's arm, but never left her blanket. The scarf remained around his neck. As the conversation went on she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Papa, can Lucion and I go outside?" She asked.

"Honey it's could out there," He replied.

"I know, I have my blanket. And Lucion is comfortable with the cold."

He gave an assured look to her father.

"Alright, don't get sick. Tomorrow is Christmas," He grinned.

"Yes sir," She nodded.

She stood up and tugged him lightly, "Come on, Lucion, let's go."

He stood up and followed. They stayed on the sheltered, chiseled porch setting nicely on a wooden bench that was made by their father. It stayed safe from the snow. She sat close to Lucion so he would stay warm. Not that _he_ needed it. But he was somehow warm. She tried to stoke up a conversation. What would she say?

"It's been a long time since I've seen you," She smiled, "I'm glad I can."

He smiled and nodded.

"Can you promise that we can see each other every day?" She begged.

His looked turned sad.

"I know that you probably can't but please try. Miss Fi is the only one who sees me now. My parents are too busy and my friends have forgotten about me, all because I didn't spend time with them. I want to see you because I know you wouldn't treat me like that. You never do. I just feel so… invisible."

She began to cry. His eyes watched her softly. She needed to be told something, and he had just the words to tell her.

He leaned it close and whispered his first words that she forever cherished, "I see you, beloved."

Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes. He took his paws and wiped them away for her.

"And I will never look past you. This, I can promise."

She buried her face in his chest.

"So don't feel invisible."

And she never did. That night, he was offered to spend the night. With a lot of begging he finally accepted, but he was back to his silent self-to Gallia's disappointment. But even through that she knew he would talk to her again. Just not around her mom and dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Gallia woke up with the sun shining through. She yawned and stretched. Suddenly it hit her.

"Mama, Papa, Lucion, It's Christmas!" She kicked off the blankets and ran to the living room.

Lucion was still asleep. She bounced on him and bounced him a bit.

"Lucion, it's Christmas!" She shouted.

He smiled and pulled the covers over. He was faking.

"Lucion, come on!" She urged.

She pulled the covers and bounced on him again.

"Get up, get up!" She chanted.

"I'm up," He said softly.

That made her day. She had finally got him to speak to her. That meant they were close. His voice was so deep but soothing and soft. It was something you would only find in your head trying to urge you not to do something bad.

"Stay up, I'll go wake everyone else up," She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled.

She ran and bumped into Kira. They both recovered and yelled the same thing to each other.

"It's Christmas!"

"Come on, let's go wake up mama and papa," Gallia pulled.

Kira followed. They pounced on their mother and father's bed mindful of their mother's tummy.

"Mama, papa, it's Christmas!" They exclaimed.

"Is it?" Their father asked.

"Yea, come on!" They shouted.

They ran out of the room, knowing they needed to give their parents space.

"I wish I had their stamina," There mother smiled.

"That makes two of us," He agreed, cuirassing her cheek.

Gallia and Kira ran to the living room. Lucion was laying on the couch.

"Lucion!" Gallia sighed in frustration.

She stomped over to wake him up, but Lucion woke up with a start and started tickling her.

"EEK! Lucion! Stop! Stop! That tickles!" She laughed.

"I'll save you, Galy!" Her sister ran.

Lucion waited for a proper time before getting Kira. Gallia tried to pick herself up but then he barraged her again. Kira rolled away and went around back of the couch to grab him. The little battle went on for a few more seconds when their mother entered the room.

"Alright, kids, that's enough," She smiled.

Lucion looked up at her and grinned.

"Don't even," She pointed, "I've got an egg in here, and I can't take tickling."

He put up his paws and sat put himself back on the sofa. Kira and Gallia did the same. Their father entered the room and gave them all a smile.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" He asked.

The girls bounced. Lucion shrugged. A knock was on the door.

"Come in," Gallia's mother called.

Miss Fi entered, "Oh, there you are, Lucion. I didn't know you were staying here. I need your help getting things from my shop. It's for the children around the village."

His head bobbed quickly; he pulled himself up.

"Don't worry, Gallia, he'll be back," She assured.

When he left, Gallia felt a little sad. But, before she knew it, he returned with a few gifts. Miss Fi was with him as well.

"Here we are," She smiled, "The last ones. Thank you for your speed, Lucion."

"Those look heavy; let me help you Lucion," Gallia's father volunteered.

He took some of the packages and laughed, "The size is deceiving, wish I could say the same for these two."

The two biggest had their size explain everything except their contents. They were addressed to Gallia and Kira.

"Ready to start?" Miss Fi smiled, 'I'll go ahead go so you can."

"Why don't you stay, Felicia, you're going to come back anyway," Their mother offered.

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea. Alright, I'll stay."

The two girls cheered. Kira went first to open a gift. She eagerly took off the paper and found a new stuffed animal in the box.

"Thank you ma and pa," She squeaked, hugging the thing to death.

Gallia went next. She was a little more calm to keep her lady-like composer that Penelope taught her. She smiled and found her own stuffed animal. She didn't like them all the time but they made her feel safe in bed, so why not?

"Thank you, ma and pa."

"You're welcome," They replied.

"Mama, you open one," Kira urged.

"Alright, dear, which one?" She asked.

"The smallest one, here," Miss Fi handed it to her.

She looked at her husband and squinted. She could already tell what it was. She opened it up and left herself speechless.

"Oh."

"You like it?" He asked.

"I…"

She took out the piece of jewelry and put it around her neck.

"You look absolutely stunning with that, Grace," Miss Fi smiled.

"Thank you, Felicia. And thank you, Greg."

"Only the best for you, my love," He kissed.

"Now you," She handed a present to him.

He glared and chuckled. He took the box and opened it.

"Ah, that does it," He smiled.

"That's for the hammer I broke a little while ago," She explained.

"Well, my boss was getting a little cross with me not having a replacement. I could never seem to get one. Thank you."

"Lucion, you have one too," Kira picked it up and gave it to Gallia.

"It's just something else I got you," She explained.

He bowed his head and smiled his eyes to hers. She could hear a voice in her head thank her.

He opened it in the reversed pattern it was wrapped. It was a compass.

"Oh, how thoughtful," Miss Fi smiled, "I don't have any of those and I don't remember giving one. Where did you get it, Gallia?"

"I asked Zuros, to get one. He was nice enough to."

"Well, you saved Lucion a lot of trouble. He's been trying to get one ever since the war started. They always got out of stock too soon."

He bowed his head and pecked her head again. She blushed.

"My turn! My turn!" Kira chanted.

"Here you are dear; it's from me," Miss Fi replied, giving her the gift.

Kira tried to open her second gift but the string wouldn't come off.

"I must have tied it too tight," Miss Fi said, scratching her head.

Lucion balled his paw and three blades appeared. He cut the string for her and withdrew them.

"Lucion, what was that?" Kira asked.

"Metal claws," Miss Fi answered, "It's a handy little move like extreme speed."

Kira looked away from it and opened up the gift. The list went on with the six of them until Gallia received one more before her and Kira's big ones. She had Lucion cut the string then she removed the paper. What was inside the box was a shock. There inside lie a heartscale pocket watch fully fixed and no longer broken. She looked up at Lucion.

"I thought I broke it," She cried.

"And Lucion fixed it," Miss Fi smiled.

Gallia hugged Lucion happily.

"Thank you so much," She sniffed.

"You're welcome," He whispered quietly.

She put it back in the box to keep it safe.

"Now for your bigger ones."

Their father grabbed the big boxes and moved them close. The two opened them up and looked at Miss fi.

"I didn't get them. Lucion made them," She blame shifted.

"Papa look," Kira pointed.

He looked inside and widened his eyes. He picked up a wooden saddle with a cushioned leather seat.

"Lucion, you made these?" He asked.

Lucion nodded.

"Well, I guess that means I get to teach you girls how to ride then," He sighed.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. In an hour's time Rixon's family came back. Then Milly's joined them with Ninis shortly after. The children played outside while the adults, Lucion being an exception, staying inside. Lucion was playing with the children. They played their usual games like tag but having Lucion in the mix really shook things up.

"Look at him," Said Rixon's mother, "He's older than all of us and yet he has the energy to play with the children."

"Lucion's different," Miss Fi explained, coming in with cookies, "He doesn't age fast and he always has time to play with the children. He's very fond with kids. He has some of his own, you know."

"He's married?" She asked.

"That explains his fatherly nature," Nini's Mother smiled.

"Oh, yes, he does seem a very good father," Milly's mother agreed.

"He's also the oldest of twelve," Miss Fi added, "His father died around the time he was twenty. The war took him away. His grandfather went with him."

"Is he a mute? He never talks to anyone," Rixon's mother verified.

"No no, he does, it's only a matter of trust and atmosphere. For one with no voice, he has plenty to say. That's why he waits when no one is around. He doesn't trust just anyone."

Gallia's mother smiled, "I've heard him use telepathy. He may not know it, but I can read the passage in which he directs it. He's doing it with Gallia right now. I think he talks to her now."

Miss Fi giggled and smiled, "I wouldn't be suppressed. She and His mate Penelope have a special bond and he's so interested in Gallia. His young sister is just as old as her and has nearly the same characteristics. The only difference is that Little Arie is a tom boy. She wants to be tough like Lucion."

"Oh, he has quite the family. Tell me, who is the mate of his, this Penelope. Who is she?"

Miss Fi shrugged and replied, "To make the story cut short he met her when she was with some traveling entertainers. She, at first, didn't find him interesting but then he caught her sight. She tried getting to know him through me and then he tried perusing her. Soon enough, they mated. "

"Where does he hale from?"

Miss Fi held her breath and replied, "S-Sinnoh region. He's from the Sinnoh region, deep in the mountains where it's coolest and toughest to live. I've never seen it."

"How did you get to meeting him?"

Miss Fi smiled shrugged, "Well, as you know, I am a Kalosian. I was very young. He was just a Riolu and I was a Finnekin. Those are our preevolved forms. He saved my family from a near death experience. I had never been so close to it in my life. We took him in as a part of the family after five years of knowing him. His village sent him away so he didn't get confiscated for the war."

"But he learned how to fight?" Rixon's mother asked.

"Yes, his culture is a matrilineal and warrior base. All had to know how to fight and their chief was always a female, rarely a male."

"So are they like other Pokémon canine types? Do they travel in packs?"

Miss Fi shook her head, "No, if I were to rank them they would be number one in the loneliest. They are all lone wolf and rarely mate. They stunt their hormones with meditation and travel in the wilderness, alone."

"Why would they want that?" Nini's mother asked.

"Lucarios are loyal and nodal servants of Dialga, the ruler of time. They believe in not wasting it. And if they find they didn't get 'the one' they were to mate with then they feel regret that time had been wasted. Though they are a patient kind, they are very punctual."

"Lucion seems so different to that," Gallia's mother said with her eyes glued to him picking up Gallia.

"That's because he has a passion for younger children. He always took care of younger generations so why should he stop now? He loves to work and care for things. He's just that pure at heart."

They watched at Lucion was taking care of Nini. She fell and hurt something around her person. Lucion only looked at the wound without letting her get cold and made sure she was okay. When he could confirm it he nodded at her and picked her up.

"He's so kind. The children never stop talking about him. Rixon once thought he was scary then he thought he was the greatest thing that happened to the town."

"Which reminds me," Milly's mother put down her teacup, "Where does he go? When he wasn't isolating himself in his home he always left in the morning and came back around late morning. What does he do?"

"He's a wilderness roamer," Miss Fi answered, "He has nothing better to do. No one here trusts him, he doesn't trust them back, and he works by a clock he could never get rid of. He has to do something. Besides, the quiet helps him think. He does a lot of it."

The children were coming back in for lunch.

"Is lunch ready yet?" Rixon asked.

"It's been ready for the past few minutes; we were just waiting for you," His mother replied.

"Good, 'cause I want to eat," He smiled.

"Wash up and then you may," She directed.

The children-and Lucion-ate in a different location then the rest of the adults. Lucion wasn't comfortable with big gatherings of adults. The day went on and the party was much better then yesterday's. It started to get late; the families began to leave, one by one. Each one thanks Lucion for watching over their child before going. Miss Fi and Lucion were the only ones left with them.

"Well, it was certainly a fun Christmas," Miss Fi smiled.

"Indeed, thank you for the great stories of you and your exploits, Felicia."

"It was a pleasure, Greg. Grace, the day draws near," Miss Fi smiled.

She put a hand on her stomach, "Yes, and it just kicked. It's getting close to that time, I think. Hopefully not tonight. I want a goodnights sleep tonight."

"Yes, and we all don't need to experience it to know it's quite a rude awakening when it happens."

"Yes, ma'am," Gallia's father agreed, "We know where you live when we need you."

Miss nodded, "Good, and don't forget Lucion. He's much faster than I am and he has an expert's hand at anything with a child. He used to work at an orphanage."

Lucion scratched his head.

"He did?" Kira asked.

"Yes, that's the most I ever saw him talk. He always talked to the infants. I've said enough already, haven't I. Well, I shall see you tomorrow. Same with you Lucion."

Lucion bowed. Gallia's family waved and said their goodbyes.

"I guess we'll have to say goodbye to you too, for the night."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay just one more night?" Gallia asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, alright. You have a safe trip back to your home," Gallia's father smiled.

He bowed and left, his scarf tied nicely around his neck.

"He's such a nice Pokémon. If only he were single and a bit younger."

Gallia's mother pointed at her and laughed with her father.

"Oh no, not for a long time," He chuckled, "Come along you two. Time to go to bed."

"Yes, Papa," They replied.

Gallia went to her bedroom and dropped herself on her bed. She yawned and smiled to herself in bed before falling asleep. She wanted to get though the night fast so she could see Lucion again the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of December passed into January, but that didn't mean the cold was gone. Despite belief, January was actually more winter than December ever was. The whole month was frozen. But on the up side, homes were always warm. The mating percentage went up though.

Gallia was up and about, doing her chores. It was two weeks after New Year's. The days were more normal now. Any horrid event was mostly forgotten, and forgiven. Lucion's situation calmed down and he was looked at more friendlier. No one really spread any rumors of him anymore.

"It took him long enough but he finally understood the situation Gallia was in and pardoned you," Miss Fi smiled.

Lucion, Miss Fi, and Gallia were all at Miss Fi's house having tea. Kira and the rest of the group were waiting for her outside. Gallia had fallen into slush puddle on accident. Ever had that happen to you?

"S-s-s-so h-he d-d-d-d-doesn't h-h-have to l-l-l-l-leave?" Gallia asked, shivering in his arms, close to a fire.

"No, he can stay as long as he wants," She smiled, "He even gave him a citizenship for the deed."

"In other words, I'm recognized as a member of this village," He explained.

"Th-th-th-that's-s-s goo-goo-good," She shivered continued shivering.

Miss Fi helped the vibrant girl out of the wet cloths and hugged her for warmth. Miss Fi was always warm since she was a fire type.

"Th-thanks," Gallia hugged.

Lucion was turned away.

"Lucion, you seem a bit distant," Miss Fi called, "What's on your mind?"

Lucion shook his head, "Home sick."

"I thought you might. Why don't you ever return to see your sister and the rest of your family?"

Lucion was silent but eventually answered, "I haven't been there since Arie was born; I don't even remember where it is."

Miss Fi sighed, "That's a real shame. I bet you'll find it when the war is over."

Lucion looked down, "No, I don't think I will."

Miss Fi then realized that he was holding a letter. He threw it in the fire, his eyes were glued to it burning in the flame. What was on it?

"What was that?" Miss Fi asked.

"I don't want to tell you," He replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm having trouble believing it," He replied.

Ever since the letter came in Lucion wasn't himself. He was there but it seemed as if he was just a ghost, but, as promised, he never ignored Gallia.

"Lucion, are you okay?" She asked most of the time.

"I'm fine," He replied every time.

"You don't look okay," She protested.

"I will be," He smiled.

When she looked away he frowned again and looked at a distance. Zuros greeted them.

"Lucion, Gallia, good to see you. I trust you read it," Zuros said looking at Lucion.

"I have," Lucion replied.

Gallia widened her eyes. He talked to Zuros! Did they know each other that close?

"I am sorry," He bowed.

Lucion bowed back. They locked paws and nodded to each other. They were close alright.

"Where's Felicia?" He asked.

"She's home," He replied.

Zuros nodded and walked on. He paused for a moment and turned to say one more thing.

" _Llz no vent pos sertar ovoc ollo. De PREMIS._ _Llz Peiorent_."

" _Merco_ ," He bowed.

"For Arie," Zuros nodded.

"For Arie," Lucion replied.

Zuros looked like he wanted to say more but then Lucion would have more to explain more. He nodded and left.

"What did he say?" Gallia asked, "Lucion, what was he talking about."

"Some things that are said are best not repeated if one doesn't understand them," Lucion replied.

"Please tell me," Gallia begged.

Lucion considered it but he shook his head, "Not yet, I don't have the heart to tell you."

"'The heart'?" Gallia asked.

She gasped, something terrible happened. Somehow, she just knew what it was. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

"Lucion, Ariadne, did she…"

Lucion stopped in his tracks.

"Di your village…"

Lucion slowly looked up and turned toward her, "How did you know that?"

Gallia started to cry. There was just and instinct that told her, she wanted to know how too, but she could only blame her instincts.

"So they did? They're gone now?" She wept.

Lucion sighed and nodded. He didn't care where he was, he needed to sit down.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized.

"Johto," He answered an invisible question.

"What?"

"It was Johto. Sinnoh and Johto didn't look kindly to each other either, and since Sinnoh was already weak, they struck out their strongest force: my people. But either way, Sinnoh is Kalos territory now."

"But we're Johtoan," Gallia cried, 'We did that to you."

"I don't blame, Gallia. I blame your country. Felicia's country… I blame this… power struggle."

Gallia hugged him. He softly cried. In a few seconds he wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"Come on, I need to take you home. Your friends have already done it."

"Lucion…," Gallia called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I know I'm a little girl, but if you ever need someone to listen to then come to me, okay? I want to help."

He grinned and replied, "That's why I talk to you."

He pecked her forehead with kiss and pulled her along with him.

"Let's get you home."

Gallia didn't mention too many affairs of the day but she only mentioned just enough to her mother. She wanted to know why she knew Lucion's village was destroyed. Which was the part she didn't mention. But no one can hid a secret from a Gardevoir.

"Gallia, I still don't understand the situation. Make up a story… unless you want to tell me what's gone on."

"Uh, n-no," She replied, "I mean… did you read my mind?"

"Honey, I do it all the time. I have to. It's the only way to keep you from lying to me."

"Please don't tell anyone. I promised I wouldn't," Gallia begged.

"It's alright, I won't. But now that I see the situation clearly I _can_ tell you. Your developing your sixth sense."

She took this moment to smile proudly, "One only a maturing Gardevoir can do."

Gallia gasped, "You mean I'm going to be a Gardevoir in the future?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, you are. In… three years at the most. That's when I evolved."

Gallia bounced up and down, "I'm going to be a Gardevoir! I'm going to be a Gardevoir!"

"Quiet, Gallia, inside voice, please," Her mother smiled.

"Yes, mama."

Her mother giggled and pet the little Kirlia.

"Now, go do some chores."

Gallia curtsied and replied, "Yes, mama."

She left without another word. She was growing up, after all. She was going to be a Gardevoir. Her hopes and dreams were coming true. Another day and Lucion had received another letter. This time possessing good news.

"Gallia, here, look," She read it.

The entire letter was the "forbidden" language but one phrase stayed Basic: I'm coming over again. Gallia looked down the entire letter trying to find another eligible phrase. Finally, one stood out: Love, Penelope.

Gallia gasped and shouted, "Penelope's coming?"

Lucion nodded with a smile, "She's coming to check on me. She knows what happened."

"You should do something for her," Gallia suggested.

"I want to," Lucion replied, "But what?"

"Well, I know she'll be happy that your spending time outside of your house. Maybe you should take her out on one of your trips."

"No, I don't believe that to be a good idea. She's not one for adventure like me," He chuckled.

"Oh, well maybe she'll make this an exception," Gallia grinned.

Lucion dropped his paw and chuckled, "Gallia, have you ever spent enough time with a Lopunny? They make no exception to stay away from mud. Penelope is everything I wanted, but she doesn't like to get dirty, she got angry at me once for getting her dirty."

Gallia smiled, "What did you do?"

Lucion laughed quietly and replied, "Best to keep quiet. I'd rather not embarrass her."

"So that's out," She shrugged.

"She'll tell me what she wants, don't worry Gallia. "

Gallia shrugged again and perked up again, "Did you know I'm going to be a Gardevoir?"

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Uh huh, and in three years. I'm developing my sixth sense."

"That's extraordinary, Gallia. Dang, become any more beautiful and I'll have to trade Penelope for you," He chuckled jokingly.

She froze and turned bright red. She thought he was serious.

"Gallia, are you okay?" He asked.

He felt her head and hummed, "You seem to have a fever."

She stood still.

"Oh, Gallia, I was kidding. Besides, it's not like you… oh."

She turned even redder and hid herself in shame. Now he knew for sure.

"Sorry," He apologized, "Did I say something strange?"

Maybe not. She had the perfect cover story.

"No it's just the thought of mating. I've never experienced it."

"And it should stay that way till you find him," Lucion pointed, "Nothing is more shameful than mating with one Pokémon then switching to another. It's a dishonor to my… Was a dishonor to my people. In fact, you were disowned and exiled for such a crime. It would shame the family."

"But what if the first mate dies?" Gallia asked.

"Then you find another or never do it again. Such and thing happening is not your fault. However committing adultery is."

Adultery? What was that?

"What is that?" Gallia asked.

"It's mating with two Pokémon. You belong to one, but you go with another anyway. Most of the time, it's done in secret."

"Lucion."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever done that?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be with Penelope."

Gallia nodded in understanding.

"Gallia, remember what I've told you. It will lead a much better life than others."

"I understand, thank you very much."

Lucion smiled bowed and replied, "Anything to serve."

Another question popped into Gallia's mind.

"Lucion."

"Yes?"

"What was your first kiss like?"

Lucion was starting to turn red talking with Gallia about these things. This question, he didn't know how to answer.

"I…"

She watched him expectantly. He scratched his head.

"Uhm…"

She tilted her head in confusion. Was he confused, or something?

He sighed and chuckled, "I'm not the one to talk to about this sort of thing. Talk to Penelope; she'd love to chat about it. Felicia might also."

"Has she kissed someone?" Gallia asked.

"She'll tell you that."

And thus was the time Gallia was marching into Miss Fi's shop and greeting her. Then the question popped out.

"M-my what?"

"Your first kiss," Gallia answered.

"Goodness are you that old already? I thought you were ten."

"I am ten," Gallia giggled.

"Yes, well, if you must know… I suppose," Miss Fi said.

This was the first time Gallia watched her blush.

"You see, uh. Uh… eh hem… err… Let's see."

Gallia _and_ Lucion! They were the smartest Pokémon she knew and they were clueless to something they both experienced. Was a kiss this good? If so then Gallia couldn't wait to be able to do it.

"My mother always told me a kiss was a promise. When I kissed Zu… the one I loved most, I felt a lock between us. He and I both felt happy. A first kiss is very important to a woman. That's why it's best saved and not done lightly."

That didn't really help. It answered some of her question but it was not satisfactory enough.

"That's all I can really say," Miss Fi smiled nervously, "Well, for you age anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't help more dear, Penelope is much better at explaining this than I am."

And thus she waited for a few days when Penelope finally came. She talked to Penelope about all her accomplishments and Penelope did the same. Soon, Gallia remembered her question and asked Penelope bluntly.

"Oh, my first kiss? You must be rather adventurous to want to know that. Let's see…"

Gallia sat there with home in her eyes. Was she finally going to her answer?

"Close your eyes," Penelope directed.

Gallia did as she was instructed.

"Now think about what love feels like. That's easy right? You love your family, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," She replied.

"Of course you do. Now take that feeling and think of someone you love most. Someone you want to mate with."

Gallia was silent.

"Now think as they're close to you what you feel like. Isn't it a bit warm?"

Gallia nodded. She felt excited for some reason.

"There, now your almost there. When you touch him by the arm what do you feel?"

"I…"

"Don't answer, just think, picture, feel. When you imagine kissing him what do you feel like?"

Gallia felt calm, warm, and a little woozy. She felt so much other things. No wonder Lucion and Miss Fi couldn't explain it! It was messing with her emotions.

"Now open your eyes. Do you think you have a grasp?" Penelope smiled.

"Y-yes, I think I do. It was like a tingle up my spine," Gallia replied.

"That's a part of it. Didn't you feel calm? Safe?"

"Yea! Yea! I did!" She exclaimed.

"Good, now imagine that feeling intensified so harshly it does more. That is what your first kiss feels like."

"I see, thank you so much Penelope," Gallia hugged the Lopunny.

"You very welcome, Zeru. Anything to help a younger sister," She smiled.

Now Gallia really couldn't wait to find someone she would love. Who would be? Penelope stayed for the rest of the month and after Valentines and Gallia's birthday before her departure again. Gallia didn't feel paranoid this time, but she was sad her best friend was going away.

"Good bye, Zeru, it was fun to be able to spend time with you," She said before her good bye.

Penelope left with her sons but of course, not without giving her mate a kiss goodbye. Gallia's jealousy was already returning. Soon, Penelope was gone. Things sort of went back to normal. She was eleven and still kicking and playing with her friends. Lucion would go out and come back-with his Christmas presents, of course-and then spent the rest of his days with Gallia. If only something interesting would happen. Fortunately, in the year of July, she got what she wished for.


	10. Chapter 10

Gallia returned to waiting for Lucion at the entrance of the village to greet him. He was still silent as ever with the rest of the locals and her family, including Kira, but he was a good topic.

"Have you seen that Pokémon named Lucion? He's a fine fella, don't you think?"

Or, "Heard of a guy named Lucion?"

"The care taker? Yea, I 'eard of 'im."

And then there was, "So you've heard of that Lucion stranger, right? Well, you should see him with the children, you would have thought he was a cold, iron Pokémon but he is totally not."

The just for fun, "Lucion? Never heard of him. Who's he?"

Gallia could go on of the conversations she's heard of him, all never saying a bad thing, but exaggerating his heroic spirit. Rixon had taken up telling fake heroics he did. All though, being that Lucion did tell her he went to war before, they may actually be true. Lucion taking on a hundred guys and not even flinching or cowering the odds. He would smile and get to work on making sure they pied for their crime. Not one remembered how much of a liar he tended to be. Not that it mattered anymore.

Gallia finally saw a Lucario walking from the distance. He was carrying something big.

"Whatcha got there, Lucion?" She asked.

"Something I convinced Miss Fi, to convince the mayor, to let me do. Ever seen this sort of thing before?'

"No," She shook her head.

Lucion chuckled, "Back at home when I started living my life with Penelope we used these to celebrate our freedom or our victories. They're called: fireworks."

"'Fireworks'? What do they do?" She asked.

"Glad you asked. I can't set off any of the big ones, but I can with the small ones. Get your friends."

She gathered them to watch Lucion. He took a stranger shaped one and used flamethrower to ignite a stick. He used the fire to light a weird-burning wick that traveled fast. Whatever it was, Lucion ran away fast. The firework lifted up and popped into amazing colors and art. It was awe-inspiring.

"Wow! Do another one!" Kira shouted.

"Yea, another one," Milly begged, "Please do it."

Lucion shook his head but stayed quiet.

"He said before that he was only able to light one off. Sorry guys."

"Well, I can't wait for the festival now," Rixon said as he gyrated happily.

"Me too," Kira added.

"Me three" Milly chered.

"And me four," Nini bounced.

Lucion seemed happy he was doing something they would enjoy. Now that he was a part of the town he spent more time actually helping with the decorating of the festival. He even set some things up personally. He was given a proper time to set off his idea too. He seemed to feel at his best when he had work to do.

"Hey, Mr. Lucion, it's good to have you work with us," Said a worker.

He nodded and jumped down from the ladder he was on. He had just finished his side of the festival sign.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that my daughter is a lot happier that you play with them. Nini, of course," He smiled.

Lucion smiled and chuckled but remained silent.

"She's been getting better too. She used to be depressed and there was nothing that helped her until you came along. Thanks a lot."

Lucion paused then smiled again and bowed a few times.

"Well, thanks for listening," Nini's father bowed.

Lucion saluted him and turned to work again.

Gallia watched the whole thing.

"Did you hear that? Nini's papa was thanking you! I think he likes you!" Gallia ran in front of Lucion.

He nodded and his smile disappeared. Was something wrong?

"Lucion?" She asked.

He turned around.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded and gave her a wink. He turned again and left. Something was bothering him, but what?

"Gallia."

"Huh! What?" She jumped.

"Is Lucion alright?" Miss Fi asked.

"I don't know, Nini's papa thanked him and he suddenly felt sad," Gallia sad worriedly.

Miss Fi smiled, "Crying doesn't always mean someone's sad, Gallia. Sometimes people cry because their touched. So the stone heart has been broken to its fullest. The old Lucion has come back for sure this time."

"Old Lucion?" Gallia asked.

"Lucion used to be much more enthused than he was before, then you came into his life. You're a really special girl, Gallia. Never lose that," Miss Fi smiled.

"I'll do my best," Gallia smiled.

Miss Fi was right, he was crying. She found him in a back alley trying to keep his breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better," He replied, "No one's ever said that to me before. I don't understand why I feel like this."

"Maybe because your happy. You are really appreciated in this town. Everyone won't stop talking about you. Even the workers are happy you chose to help. They say they got a lot done faster because of you. You really pull a lot of weight. Whatever that means."

Lucion laughed and took a deep breath.

"It means a do more than I have to. But the truth is I love to work with a team. It's what every Lucario wants. We've always dreamed of the day someone would get our back in a fight. We spend so much time alone it's a legend that one of us finds someone so close. The legend is meant to give us hope. I never realized that I didn't have to hope."

Gallia chocked back a sob. If they were that lonely then this really meant something for Lucion. He had to of felt so wonderful when he was told what he was.

"I'd better get back there before they mess up everything. After all, I am Lucion the Caretaker," He chuckled.

Lucion never talked like that. He really did thaw out. Lucion the Caretaker. Now that was a name worth remembering. Gallia left to help as well. Lucion didn't talk still but he probably would eventually. Instead he listened and laughed with the rest of the town and even interacted a little. There was never a happier time the village had experienced.

Another day passed and the celebration began. Gallia spent a lot of her time with her family. Lucion and Miss Fi joined them again. With any luck, Lucion wouldn't have to blow up again. Not that he knew explosion, or self destruct in that matter, it was just a matter of protection. Of course, with him being so light hearted, it was safe to say he had complete control of his anger.

"Lucion, over here, look!" Rixon pointed.

There was a few booths that sold some Pokémon charms. For the most part, mew was a great selection. It was nowadays being called a good luck Pokémon.

"Let's go get one," He urged.

Lucion followed bet felt a tug.

"No, we should go and get something from there," Nini protested.

"Oh come on, we always do what you want," Rixon fight.

Lucion stopped them in their fight.

"He says its best that we continue on and see what there is. Then we get stuff. It's a good idea to me. The we'll know what we want."

"Okay," Rixon sighed.

"Fine," Milly also sighed.

Gallia smiled at Lucion. She felt like she was the mother of those two. Sometimes four. She didn't argue with them but she always heard Lucion's telepathy telling her to settle the argument. He sounded a lot like a negotiator. How did he get so good at it?

Eventually the time came for Lucion to part with them and get the fireworks going. Miss Fi helped. Many Pokémon were doing what they tasked themselves to do but some had to watch the colors and art in the air. Gallia, Rixon, Nini, milly, and Kira were one of them. They sat on a roof that some of the Pokémon helped the get up to watch the show.

"Wow! This is better than that one he shot off first thing!" Rixon said boisterously

"Gallia," Milly called, "Why is it that Lucion only talks to you? Why won't he talk to anyone?"

Gallia shrugged, "I spend my free time with him if not with you guys. He and I just found a bond, I guess. He knows me, and trusts me."

Milly nodded and looked at Nini.

"So that's it?" Nini asked, "You had to have had some special thing to have to do. So what is it?"

"I let him know who I was," Gallia replied honestly.

Frankly, she didn't know if it was that, but she hoped it would suffice. She was probably trying to convince herself of that more than them.

"Hmm, show him who we are," Milly mused.

Nini giggled and said, "I still don't get it. You know something, Gallia. Your mama and papa must feel really lucky that they have you. There's something about you. I don't know what it is that makes you so special, but I have to admit it. You are the most specialist girl I have ever made friends with. Milly and I both feel lucky."

"Yea, friends forever."

"And sisters too!"

The girls giggled.

"Blech, are you guys done yet?" Rixon gagged.

"Oh, you have a way of running moments, don't you," Nini growled.

Gallia sighed and watched the fir works. Her own friends could see she was special in some way but what was it. They couldn't name it, Miss Fi couldn't name it, and even Penelope couldn't name it. But what about Lucion? She would have to ask him. The firework was amazing. It had a bunch of others accompany it. When it was done, some Pokémon tended to continue their shopping or get off the grass and roofs to do the same. Lucion met with Gallia and her friends again and, since it was late, escorted them to their parents. Gallia begged to stay with him and Miss Fi however. Eventually they had to give in, otherwise Kira was going to pout how tired she was

"Well, we'll see you later then," Miss Fi smiled at her parents.

"Be good, Gallia," Her father smirked.

"I know, I'm eleven you know," She straightened her back.

"Of course, good night, you two."

Gallia's family left with her with them.

"If you could be patient I have to drop a few things off at my store before we take you home," Miss Fi smiled.

"That's okay, it'll give us time to talk," She smiled back.

"Alright, then let's go," She directed.

Gallia traveled between them. When they exited the festival beyond earshot Gallia took the opportunity.

"Miss Fi, you said you saw something different about me. What did you mean?" She started.

"Oh dear, I wish I knew. It's an instinct, see? I can see it in you. There's just a thing that no one can name in you. Whatever it is I hope to be the second one to hear it."

"But what did you mean?" Gallia asked again.

"That's the best I can explain it, Honey. I meant that you were special and different. Those are the only words I can say."

Gallia looked down. She was so desperate to find an answer.

"Lucion?"

Miss Fi looked at him too. He looked at her and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious, Felicia? What can turn away pain, mend relationships, redirect wrath, or even comfort the hurt?"

She didn't answer,.

"An act of kindness. And that's what you have, Gallia. The one thing that no one else has: a kind heart."

Gallia blinked. She couldn't help but feel what he said was true. But wasn't everyone kind? No, when you look at it, everyone was afraid to be kind to Lucion, even her. But she wasn't scared to be what she knew she needed to be: kind. And that was what she did better than anyone there. Sure, they picked each other up when they tripped, they encouraged each other when they were down, but what they never did was reach out.

"Of course, it was so obvious, dear," Miss Fi snapped.

Lucion grinned at Gallia and turned to look at what was in front of him. Gallia looked down and mouthed the words again.

"A Kind Heart."

A preview for the next story:

Miss Fi stared Gallia in the eyes.

"Miss Fi," She addressed.

"Hmm? What is it dear?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me what's gotten into Lucion? Why is he so depressed?"

Miss Fi frowned, 'Penelope was murdered. Johto got a little out of hand in Sinnoh, trying to take it back."

Gallia was shocked, she couldn't believe it. Her best friend from so long ago had been killed by her own region. Home was starting to become the worst place to her. But... in a way she found herself happy. She felt so guilty. Now Lucion was her's and her's alone. But how could she think like that. She could only sob for herself and her friend. What kind of Pokemon was she becoming?


End file.
